Eagle101: Magical Arts
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Emma Feathersong was just a novice at Ravenwood, a prestigious magic school where young wizards are taught how to use the arts to perform magic, until a mysterious eagle arrives with an ominous message... "the darkness is rising"
1. Chapter 1

Wizard City's afternoon sun hung high above the towering school buildings and offices of Ravenwood in its clear skies. The blue heavens forecasted good fortune for its residents and guests and a cool breeze blew by Emma, one of its newest citizens, as she waited to complete her enrollment into the wizard school. Her pink kimono draped across her feet as she sat on the steps outside the headmaster's office watching students come and go, racing past a large, blue pond sitting outside his gated off space in the Commons of Wizard City. A tree stood tall before it with a curious eagle resting on one of its branches. The bird stared in Emma's direction almost as if it was watching her with its striking golden eyes.

 _That's silly,_ Emma told herself. _It's just an eagle._ But the longer she sat the more she felt the eagle's eyes stare deep into her unnerved soul. _Why is the headmaster taking so long? What if this is the wrong place?_ She began to wonder anxiously, trying to get her mind off the eagle and out of her paranoid imagination. _What if this is the wrong day?_

Her worries subsided as the door behind her creaked open and startled her. Emma turned to see an elderly wizard with a long white beard dressed in a purple robe dappled with golden stars and moons appeared from behind the door. His blue eyes landed on Emma as he fiddled with the monocle sitting on his right eye.

"Excuse me, I apologize for startling you," He spoke in a gravelly voice with a slight accent. He paused and eyed her thoughtfully. "Do you happen to be Miss Emma Feathersong?"

"Yes," Emma nodded eagerly. The wizard smiled.

"Good, good. Come on in." He nodded inside and opened the door wide for Emma as she stood and entered. The room was cluttered with dozens of books lining the red walls in tall stacks and his desk, standing in the center of the room, was piled high with mountains of papers and documents just the same.

The old wizard took a seat behind his cluttered desk and motioned for Emma to sit before him. She complied and sat comfortably in the soft chair in front of him. He cleared a space so that they could see each other through the mess. "My name is Merle Ambrose and I am the headmaster here at Ravenwood," He introduced himself. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah," Emma chuckled. The headmaster opened a drawer, pulled out a file, and placed it on his desk, opening and studying it carefully. Then he looked up and met Emma's eyes.

"It's good to have you here, Miss Feathersong. How have you been enjoying Wizard City?" He started.

"It's nice," She shrugged.

"Not uncomfortably different from Mooshu I hope?"

"Well, I'm not used to the blue sky."

"I suppose not," He chuckled then cleared his throat. "Now, Emma, the path to becoming a wizard isn't easy. With great power comes great responsibility. You'll be faced with difficult tasks and choices during this journey and you may even face death. It will take lots of hard work and effort for you to master magic. Are you prepared for that? Why do you want to become a wizard?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it, taken aback. _Well, I'm doing this for Lyn. All of this was to make amends for her death. It's a second chance for me. I guess I'm here to make things right._

"Hmm?" Ambrose pulled her out of her thoughts. Emma straightened up.

"Well, I came to become a wizard because I want to help people," She said. "I don't want to sit back idly while someone is in pain and not be able to do anything about it. I just want to help people and magic appears to be the only way of doing that."

"Excellent answer," Ambrose said, sincerely. "But my other question remains. Are you prepared to carry such responsibility on your shoulders?" He met her eyes again.

"Yes," Emma answered confidentally. Ambrose smiled.

"Very well. Wizard City needs brave warriors to stand up and defend it. We were attacked recently and everyone has been on edge. We just want to make sure everyone's hearts are in the right places."

"O-ok," Emma said. _An attack? What does that mean for me?_ She thought, a little worried.

"Would you like to take the magic test?" He went on. "It will tell you which wizard school you properly belong to, but you are given a choice. However, I find that the best wizards are the ones who take the test."

"No, thank you," Emma said.

"You've already chosen a class?"

"Yes sir, Life."

"Ahh, Theurgists are quite important. Without their life-saving spells I'm sure many wizards would have fallen in battle." He said. "Are you a good singer?"

"I hope," She shrugged.

"Alright," Ambrose chuckled and jotted something down in the file he'd pulled out. Then he turned and called, "Krystal!"

A girl emerged from behind a door to Emma's right. She was shockingly tall and wore a green robe with a hood that resembled a raven's head and her eyes were a cool blue. Her shoulder-length hair was blond and her prescence studious, even commanding.

"Yes sir?" She approached Ambrose's desk and the old wizard turned to her.

"This is Miss Emma Feathersong. She's a novice just arriving from Mooshu. I was wondering if you could show her around Ravenwood and help her get settled in?"

"Of course, Headmaster Ambrose," She turned to meet Emma's brown gaze. She smiled welcomingly. "Come on." She turned and walked to the door to leave and Emma followed close behind, silently.

"You have the coolest hair I've ever seen," Krystal said as they left the office. "Pink highlights and a purple feather? That's awesome! And complements the brown so beautifully."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. They left the gated area and walked along a paved path in Wizard City's Commons. Tiny shops and homes lined the streets of the Commons and surrounded the pond. At some ends were tunnels that led to different streets and parts of Wizard City, connecting everything together.

"No problem," She pointed at a building across the pond decorated with columns. "That's the library, by the way. And the tunnel behind us leads to the Shopping District and Olde Town, which you probably won't be going to until you're at least an Apprentice."

Emma glanced back to see the dark tunnel labeled "Shopping District" in rusty letters.

"So what school are you? Storm? No, Myth, right?" Krystal asked. Emma looked up at her.

"Uh, no. I'm a Life student." She answered.

"Oh, I'm a Theurgist as well!" She said. "I've been attending Ravenwood for a while now and I'm actually a Grandmaster Theurgist."

"Wow!" Emma said, amazed.

"Heh, heh, yep. I want to be headmaster someday," Krystal went on as the two entered a dark tunnel opposite the Shopping District. "Whenever I'm not taking advanced classes with the Life professor, Ambrose teaches me as a sort of apprentice." The two emerged on the other side of the tunnel.

Before them was a hollow in which a larger-than-life tree stood in the center and was surrounded by smaller trees and buildings. The giant tree had a kind, old face with bright blue eyes and healthy green leaves. He looked out on all of Wizard City from where he was rooted in the earth. Light fell from above creating an almost divine atmosphere with the shadows of the great tree's branches.

Emma gasped. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Krystal smiled. She pointed at the giant tree in the center. "That's Bartleby, he's the center of all magic in the Spiral."

"Really?" Emma asked, mesmerized by his sight.

"Yep," Krystal continued walking and went towards the left. Emma followed her to one of the buildings. It was decorated in green vines and plants and the door held a plaque with a green leaf symbol on it. "And this is the Life school- your classroom."

The blond opened the brown door and let Emma inside. Heavenly light streamed through the school building's windows and bounced off green walls entangled in vines and flowers. At the very back of the room, the professor stood behind a pedastal, looking down at its base and waving her arms around as if she were conducting. She wore a green robe and her hair was pinned up in a black bun.

Krystal walked right up to the podium and Emma went with her. The professor looked up to see the tall blond. "Oh hello, Krystal!" She greeted the girl in a sing-songy voice and stopped moving her arms.

"Good afternoon, Professor Wu!" Krystal said in reply. The professor's gaze turned to Emma.

"Who is this? Do we have a new wizard?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Krystal cooed. "This is Emma Feathersong."

"Emma Feathersong, it's wonderful to meet you!" The professor said politely, smiling radiantly. "I'm professor Moolinda Wu, I'll be your teacher while you attend Ravenwood."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said.

"That's a beautiful kimono," The professor complemented. "Where are you from?"

"Subata in Mooshu." Emma answered.

"Splendid, have things improved there with the Ninja Pigs and Horse Clans?" She asked.

"Not really," Emma said, sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Moolinda said. "But I really am glad you're here, Emma Feathersong. When will you be joining us?"

"Tomorrow," Krystal answered for her. "Her first day is tomorrow."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see you!" She smiled again.

"Alright, we need to head to the dorms," Krystal turned to Emma. "We need to get you settled in."

"Ok," Emma turned to Professor Wu. "It was nice meeting you." She bowed slightly.

"It was nice meeting you as well," Professor Wu bowed in return.

Emma trailed behind Krystal as she turned and left the building. They passed by a beautiful tree with pink and orange leaves which Krystal informed Emma was the life tree whose name was Blossom. But what interested Emma more was the eagle sitting among the tree's branches, staring at her. Could it be the same eagle? Emma shook the thought away and kept moving. It was more than likely just a coincidence.

Krystal brought her to a tall tower. It rose up about as high as Bartleby stood and it was the closest thing to the Life school. "This is the girls' dorm tower, where we all live," Krystal stated. "It's boy-proof, literally. Ambrose set a magic barrier that keeps boys out and he also created a magic door system that allows you to get to your room automatically just by touching the doorknob."

"For real?" Emma turned to her tour guide.

"Give it a try," Krystal encouraged. Emma complied, reaching for the doorknob and touching it. She turned and opened the door to reveal an almost empty room. Half was made up and decorated, showing that it was occupied while the otherside bare and empty.

"You're going to like your roommate," Krystal said. "She's a good friend of mine and also happens to be a Theurgist."

"Cool," Emma entered the room.

"Well, I'm off to the library. Do you want to come with me?" Krystal asked.

"N-no thank you, I think I want to get settled in." Emma answered.

"Ok, see ya later." Krystal said and left, closing the door behind her. Emma sighed and peered around the room. There was a small kitchen area in the back and a bookshelf on the right, the occupied side of the room. She walked to the left side and took a seat on her bed. It wasn't even her first day and she was already exhausted.

The door opened a second later and a girl walked in. She gave Emma a questioning look. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin pale white. Her hair was woven into a long, red braid and she wore a cute green and silver dress.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"E-Emma Feathersong," Emma answered. "I'm new here."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "You're my new roommate then."

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"I'm Madeline Greenhaven," She smiled. "I'm an adept Sorceress and an initiate Theurgist. What's your class?"

"I'm Life," Emma said. "You have two classes?"

"Yep," Madeline nodded. "It's because I'm a Balance student. We get to choose two."

"Oh."

"Where are you from?" Madeline asked. "I noticed you're wearing a kimono."

"Oh, I'm from Mooshu," Emma told her.

"Really? That's so cool! I've never met anyone from Mooshu before!" Madeline said. "I'm from Grizzleheim."

"I've never met anyone from Grizzleheim."

The Sorceress chuckled. "Say, can I buy you a robe?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can I buy you a robe? Just as a welcome gift?" She repeated. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Uh, sure." Emma agreed with uncertainty.

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

 **Hello there! I am currently working on bettering and completely re-writing this story, but keeping all the major things such as the main plot line and such, but it'll be 10 times better. I really hope you'll read and enjoy this, but if you decide not to read this version, I won't blame you. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma took in all she could of the Shopping District while Madeline led her to the robe shop. The Shopping District sat along a thin, neatly paved road with shops all along the left and right of the street. They passed by a wand shop, pet shop, and even a furniture store until they finally reached the robe shop near the entrance to Olde Town, another one of Wizard City's townships. The two entered and were greated by the shop keeper. He was a large man with strong hands and he stood behind a counter in front of the register. Along the sides and walls of the store were clothing racks filled with hanging robes of numerous different colors and designs.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darkwood!" Madeline greeted the man politely and walked up to the counter. Emma followed, but she was distracted by all the merchandise on display.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The man replied with a smile.

"We're looking for a new robe for my friend here," Maddie motioned toward Emma who met Mr. Darkwood's eyes. "She's new to Ravenwood, just a novice."

"Oh really? What school do you belong to, young wizard?" He asked her.

"Life," Emma answered.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "I may have just the robe for you. Pardon me for a moment." He turned and went into a back part of the shop, disappearing behind a door.

"Wait, I don't have any money," Emma glanced toward Madeline.

"Don't worry," the short girl said. "I have extra money from questing. Like I said, it'll be a welcome gift."

"You really don't have to," Emma said sincerely.

"But I insist. It'll be fine," Madeline smiled brightly. The shopkeeper returned with a pink and purple robe in hand. He laid it out on the counter before Emma and Madeline to give it a look. It was mostly pink, but the trimming and collar were purple as well as a belt resting at the waist with a few bits of orange.

"I also grabbed a pair of boots I had in the back that match quite well." The shopkeeper said and set a pair of simple pink and purple boots on the counter next to the robe.

"Thank you," Emma smiled shyly.

"No problem, why don't you go try it on?" He offered. "We have a changing room right over there." He pointed to Emma's left towards a door on the back wall. She nodded, took the robe and boots, and went into the room. She closed the door and changed quickly, laying her kimono and old shoes aside. When she was finished, she glanced at herself in a full body mirror. She looked different, but more like a wizard. _I don't know how I feel about this, but I think it suits me_. Emma grinned and headed out to show Madeline. The redhead smiled and nodded upon seeing her. "You look so pretty in that dress!" She said.

"Thank you!" Emma blushed.

"Very nice," Mr. Darkwood nodded. "That'll be 300 gold pieces total."

"Here you go," Madeline opened up a coin purse she had in her jacket and laid out several gold pieces that added up to the amount owed.

"Would you like to sell your old Kimono?" He turned to Emma.

"Umm," she started _. I came here for a second chance, a new start. To hold onto my old clothes is to hold onto my old life. New clothes new start, I guess_. "Sure."

"Very well," He turned to the register and rung up the amount he would need to pay her. He laid out 10 gold coins and smiled. "Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day."

"Thank you," Madeline and Emma said in unison. Emma took the coins and they turned to leave. She stuffed them in a pocket near the belt of her dress.

"That was fun," Madeline said. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Uh sure," Emma nodded.

"Hello beautiful," Emma looked up to see a pair of boys walk up to them. One had golden hair and soft blue eyes and the other had dark, black hair that mostly covered his emerald colored eyes. The blond walked up and hugged Maddie, holding her in his arms sweetly. She smiled.

"Hey, you" she poked him on the chest. "Hey Carter." She waved to the dark haired boy. Emma stood awkwardly silent, watching the exchange. The dark haired boy nodded to Madeline.

"Who's this?" Luke asked, looking to Emma.

"That's Emma Feathersong," Madeline answered. "She's my new roommate."

"Oh," he nodded to her. "I'm Madeline's boyfriend. The name's Luke Reedbreaker."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma bowed slightly.

"That's Carter Black," Madeline pointed at the silent boy. He waved swiftly.

"Sorry for his rudeness," Luke said. "He tries to keep up a cool image that he doesn't have."

"Hey, at least I don't play the clarinet," Carter objected.

"It's better than playing the _elbow_ ," Luke jeered. Madeline chuckled.

"Shut up, you two do this all the time," she said. Carter smiled.

"For the record, Miss Feathersong, the Oboe is superior to the clarinet," Carter chuckled. Emma smiled.

"Whatever," Luke rolled his eyes. "We were just on our way to dinner. You wanan come and join us? Everyone else is already there."

"Yes, we were heading that way right now, actually." Madeline said.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The cafe where all the students ate was smaller than Emma imagined it would be. It was only a little bigger than the robe shop, but filled with tables and had a lot more windows. Instead of having a counter closing off the back area, it had a counter opening into a kitchen where food lay out buffet-style. Students sat eating and conversing at almost all the tables as Luke lead the group inside and over to the table where Krystal sat with a girl in a black hood.

"Hey guys," Krystal greeted them. Emma took a seat right beside her with Maddie and Luke taking seats on the opposite side. Carter wandered off to get into line for food.

"Who's this?" The girl in the black hood asked, looking at Emma curiously. "A new addition to our group?"

"Yep! This is Emma Feathersong," Madeline answered.

"Cool!" The girl smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "I'm Tatianna Angelsong, but you can just call me Anna."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma bowed her head politely.

"You too!" Anna said. That's when a trio of girls entered the cafe. The tallest of the girls had short red hair and icy blue eyes that gazed in the direction of Emma and her friends. She also had a strange pair of tiger ears and even a tail. The second wore a mask over her entire head that gave her a demonic appearance. The only part of her face that could be seen were her sky-blue eyes. The last girl was shorter than the others. Her hair was short, curly, and pink and her eyes a dark crimson.

"Ugh, look what the cat dragged in," Krystal moaned upon seeing them.

"Ha, I see what you did there!" Anna chuckled, glancing at the group. "But you should be nicer to Issy, she's cool!" She waved.

"She may be, but that Heather girl sure isn't," the Theurgist hissed. Emma watched as the pink-haired girl looked directly at her then at Krystal and grinned slyly. She marched away from her friends and walked over to their table.

"Hey there, little songbird." The girl said, voice seething with mischief. "Why don't you sing me something? After all, your sister's good. Then again, I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

 **Special thanks to JayFan67 for the help she gave me towards the end!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatever, Heather. You don't even know how to properly insult people," Krystal rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl smirked.

"Ohhhh, who's this?" Heather glanced at Emma and then took a seat on the table in front of Krystal. "Another silly choir girl with dreams of making it big?" Heather said in a mocking baby voice. Emma sat silently, uncomfortably. "You're just like everyone else here, just a wannabe who'll never amount to anything else."

"Heather, stop!" The tall girl who had entered with her marched over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the table. Heather sighed heavily. "Just leave them alone already!" The girl growled- literally. Her icy eyes were in tiny, angry slits, just like a cats.

"I just wanted to meet the newbie," Heather whined in her baby voice.

"Right," The tiger girl rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already."

"Hmph," Heather turned and stalked off to join their other friend. The tiger girl watched her walk off then turned to the group.

"I'm sorry," She sighed.

"There's nothing you can do about her, Issy," Krystal said. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry too," Anna said, frowning. "She is my roommate."

"So you're new here?" Issy, the tiger girl, turned her relaxed gaze on Emma. The Thuergist nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Issy Rosetiger."

"Emma Feathersong," Emma said.

"Don't let what Heather says get to you," Issy glanced at Madeline and Luke who sat watching the exchange and stared for a long second. Then Issy turned and left.

"She's really not that bad of a person," Anna said after they left. "Heather, I mean."

"You're too nice to think anyone's bad," Krystal grumbled.

"What was that about?" Emma asked, glancing up at Krystal.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find out soon," She said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's go get some dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

By the next day, Emma still had no idea what Heather had against Krystal and Maddie and their other friends when she awoke the next morning, but the tension was quite evident. Heather had glanced at them several times throughout dinner even though she sat on the other side of the cafe with the same mischevious grin smirked across her face. After they all finished eating, they headed back to their dorms laughing and sharing stories along the way.

Emma stood up and out of bed remembering all the events of the previous day. It was finally her first day at the renowned wizard school. She hurried to get ready quickly, grabbing a banana from the cabin Madeline kept food in and eating it, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair. Madeline sat up after Emma had already finished and greeted her with a groggy "good morning." Emma watched the Sorceress stand and begin getting ready herself.

The Theurgist turned her gaze to the window and her heart stopped for a second. The eagle was there again. It sat outside on a street lamp beside the tunnel to the Commons. _It's just a coincidence,_ she told herself. _A strange coincidence, but it's silly to think that it's anything else. Maybe Ambrose has a pet no one told me about._

"So are you ready for today?" Madeline asked, biting into an apple. She turned and looked at Emma with her grass-green eyes.

"Yeah," Emma said, looking away from the Eagle.

"Good, it'll be fun." She smiled.

* * *

There were very few students that had already taken a seat in the Life school house, but Krystal was among them. Emma spotted her up at the front of the room, right in front of Professor Wu's Pedastal. She hurried to take a seat beside her. "Hello," Krystal said as Emma sat next to her. Madeline sat beside Emma. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could," Emma answered.

"Sorry about everything that happened last night, by the way," Krystal said. "I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation."

"It's fine," Emma said, meeting the tall girl's blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing, Krystal. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's my fault, afterall." Madeline said with a concerned expression.

"Do you want to tell her the story then?"

"Well, I'll just tell her the basics for now." Madeline said. "Basically, Heather hates us because Issy, the tiger girl from last night, and I had a fight and Heather likes to blame me for what happened."

"Oh," Emma frowned.

"Hush class! We need to get started!" Moolinda Wu ambled up to her place in front of the class. She looked out at everyone as the class became silent. "If you will all stand, we can begin warm ups."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I have had quite a few things happen to me in my personal life and I'm procrastinating a lot anymore. Hopefully I can start getting back into the routine of posting regularly soon. So please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Emma, Maddie!" Krystal called as Emma followed the crowd of Theurgists rushing out of the Life school after class. "You guys want to go questing? It would be good practice."

"Sorry, I can't," Maddie answered, struggling to hold her stack of writing notebooks and supplies. "Professor Wethersfield said he needed me after school today ASAP! Maybe later though." With that, the red-headed sorceress turned and left with a quick "bye!" Krystal turned her gaze to Emma.

"Uh," she considered. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Krystal said. "Anna and I do this all the time. It's actually a lot of fun. Speaking of which, Anna is probably already waiting for us."

"Ok," Emma nodded and trailed after Krystal as they weaved through the groups of students gathered around Ravenwood following class' end. They found Anna standing against one of the light poles waiting just as Krystal had guessed. She smiled brightly upon seeing Emma. "Is the newbie coming with us this time?" She inquired, standing up straight.

"Sure is," Krystal confirmed.

"I guess we should go to Unicorn Way, then," Anna suggested. "I heard that Ceren Nightchant needed some help with a little ghost problem."

"Let's go then," Krystal agreed. "Ceren is a nice guy, you'll like him, Emma." She nodded quietly and followed along silently. They left Ravenwood and made their way across the Commons. "How was your first day, Emma?" Anna asked, turning to look at Emma.

"Good," She answered nonchalantly. "It was enjoyable."

"It'll get old soon," Krystal said. "Singing everyday isn't as fun as it seems."

"I never thought I'd hear the great Krystal Ravensong say such a thing!" Anna gasped sarcastically. The tall blond rolled her eyes and chuckled. They came to Unicorn Way's tunnel and went inside, shade consuming them completely.

"Singing is really annoying when you aren't in the mood." Krystal stated. "But it's the thing I'm good at, so I'll never give up. Besides, it's never given up on me."

"I've been dancing for years and I'm still not tired of it," Anna said as they entered Unicorn Way. "Disliking the very thing your good at sounds pretty crappy to me, even if people admire you for it. " She cocked a brow. Krystal shrugged.

"It wasn't my first choice," She admitted. "But I have grown to love it." Emma gazed up and around at her surroundings as her friends went on chattering. Unicorn Way was very green with lively plants brighter and happier than Emma had ever seen. To their right was a single building labeled "Arena" and ahead was a beautiful statue of a unicorn standing tall and proud in the center of a round park bordered by several small ponds of sparkling water. Beside that was a gazebo where a green-hooded wizard stood. Emma guessed that it was Ceren.

"And besides, you're Anna," Krystal continued. "You never get tired of anything." Anna snickered. Emma smiled.

"Hey, look, there's Ceren!" Anna pointed at the wizard that Emma had spotted a few moments before. Krystal nodded.

"Let's see what he wants," Krystal said. They went into the park area where the gazebo sat and approached the staff-wielding wizard. Ceren Nightchant wore a green robe that brought out his emerald eyes, but covered most of his head, only leaving his face to be seen. A matching sachel hung at his side and he smiled at the girls softly.

"Greetings!" He said. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Ravensong."

"Too long," Krystal nodded. "It's good to see you again, Ceren."

"Same to you. And you as well, Miss Tatianna," He nodded at Anna.

"Stop being so formal, Ceren," Anna chuckled. "Just because you're working with the Wizard City police doesn't mean you have to be so stuffy and mature."

"I apologize, Anna. I'm only trying to be professional for my job's sake," He said. He then turned his gaze to Emma and they locked eyes for a second. Emma looked at the ground shyly. "And who is this?" He stepped closer to her.

"That's Emma," Krystal answered. "She's a novice Theurgist and today is actually her first day."

"Oh?" He took her hand and she looked up at him awkwardly blushing. He seemed to hesitate before shaking her hand.

"So what was it you needed help with Ceren?" Anna inquired. Ceren turned to her.

"We're having a few problems with the lost souls from the haunted cave," He started. "They're coming here and disturbing the peace with Unicorn Way's residents. I just need you to clear a few out. Think you can handle it?"

"I don't know, Ceren, seems like a big task," Krystal said. "Pfft, I can do this in my sleep."

"Great then get to it," He said. "Good luck!"

"Like we'll need it!" Krystal scoffed.

"We'll see you later, Ceren," Anna waved good-bye and they all started in the direction of a small neighborhood where the lost souls roamed. "So, Emma," Anna nudged her. "What'd you think of Ceren?"

"He's cool," Emma shrugged, blushing and not meeting her eyes.

"I've never seen him shake hands like that with someone," Krystal teased. "It's like he went to hold your hand and forgot to shake it."

"Emma's got herself an admirer." Anna jeered along.

"N-no, he was probably just nervous or something," Emma denied it, ears burning.

"No, I know Ceren," Krystal said. "He and my sister went out for a little while before she moved on to bigger and better things. He has only acted like that around her."

"O-oh," Emma said. Krystal chuckled.

"Let's just get those lost souls for him," She said then hurried into battle with one. Anna followed shortly after. Emma looked up at the souls, hesitating. As they wandered the streets, they moaned with a painful, sad shrill that sent chills down Emma's spine. They seemed so hopelessly despaired she almost felt sorry for them, but they weren't human, just mindless monsters. She quickly joined her friends.

Two more ghosts appeared to make the playing ground even, groaning all the while. Krystal went first, amazing Emma with the strength of her deep voice. She sang a few simple notes, but they crescendoed rapidly, causing a small imp to appear. At Krystal's call, it began to play a tiny harp and strike the ghost with earsplitting notes. It died instantly, disapearing with a loud wail. Emma could almost feel the creature's anguish in defeat.

Anna stepped up and in a movement quicker than Emma could process, she danced a short little dance and shrank in size, transforming into a vampire bat. She flew at her ghost with her leathery wings and with a single bite, the lost soul was gone.

It was Emma's turn and her first time ever participating in battle. Thinking quickly and doing her best to control her nerves, she began to sing the first note of the song she learned in class earlier that day. Her voice was much quieter and smaller than Krystal's, but it had the same magical impact sending a burst of green energy through the ghost and causing him to grunt in pain, but he wasn't dead yet.

Emma felt small and weak as her opponent launched itself at her, managing to slap her arm with its ghostly hand. She grimaced and grabbed it, chills running through its nerves.

"Do you want us to pass so that you can go again?" Krystal asked Emma, stilling moaning in pain.

"Uh," she hesitated, uncertain if she wanted to try again. "Yeah," she nodded and just as quickly, it was her go again. She sang the same few notes and sent the lost soul wailing into oblivion.

Emma smiled. She felt a small satisfaction in defeating her first enemy using her newly learned skills. "That was fun!" Anna said enthusiastically. "I'm so proud of you, Emma." The brunette blushed.

"We should get a few more," Krystal decided. "Then it should be fine. Hope this helps Ceren."

* * *

"Wonderful!" Ceren said thankfully. He reached inside his satchel and pulled out a small sack of coins that Emma could hear jingling with his movements. "Here you go, for all your hard work." He handed it to Krystal. "Thank you so much for all your service. Now the people should be at peace, for now that is."

"Hey, call us if you ever need help again, Ceren." Anna told him.

"Will do," he agreed then turned his gaze to Emma. "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Emma. I hope that we can see each other again some time." Emma's cheeks burned.

"I-it was nice meeting you too," she stammered awkwardly.

"C'mon, let's go and divide up the money," Krystal said, a glint of amusement in her blue eyes. She turned and the others followed her toward the Commons' tunnel.

"Congrats, Emma," Anna said wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders. "You survived your first day at Ravenwood!"

* * *

So I got a lot of the planning and even a few chapters of this story written up. Hopefully I can start updating regularly. I'm so thankful for all the reviews and feedback I have received- it motivates me to get things done quicker and it shows me people are actually interested in my story. Thank you guys so much!

Also, I forgot to leave this in the note for my first chapter, but if you haven't already figured it out by now, each magic type has an art connected to it. Each art is used to perform its corresponding magic. The arts are:

Death- Dance

Life-Singing

Storm- Woodwind instruments

Ice- Percussion instruments

Fire- String instruments

Myth- Art

Balance- Writing

I've put a lot of thought into these and I apologize for not explaining it sooner. I hope y'all are all having a great day! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma sent those ghosts wailing into oblivion with one breath!" Anna bragged above the noisy conversations surrounding them in the Shopping District's cafe. Emma blushed, everyone's congratulatory attention turned on her. "Wow, I'm glad to hear your first day went so well," Maddie smiled. She sat diagonally from Emma, beside Anna, with Luke on her other side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"At this rate, you'll make it to Grandmaster in no time!" Luke exagerrated.

"Nah, it takes a little more effort than killing a few ghosts to make it that far," Krystal objected haughtily.

"Well, you managed to make it that far," he teased with a cocky smile.

"Whatever," Krystal rolled her eyes and sipped her tea with fake indignation.

"What did you think of Unicorn Way?" Madeline asked, moving the subject along.

"It was very beautiful," Emma answered. Out of the corner of her eye, she began to notice Krystal's face distort into a disgusted scowl. She followed the blond's hateful gaze to see a girl with bright pink hair enter.

"Crap, Heather," She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe tomorrow we can take her to Triton Avenue," Anna said. Heather began to walk towards them.

"I don't think she's ready for that just yet," Luke said. "Those Storm monsters may be a little much."

"No, she could take those down in one spell, it's the Balance monsters that'll give her trouble," Madeline challenged her boyfriend playfully.

"Hey there, Maddie," Heather plopped down on the table in front of the Theurgist. Her voice was seething with mischief. "Have I ever told you how cute I think you are?"

"N-no," She answered curtly. Her eyes were big with her uncertainty.

"Well, it's adorable how small your hands are." The Necromancer took Maddie's right hand in hers and held it tightly. "It's like I could break it if I squeeze too hard. That would be such a shame, considering this is the hand you write with."

"Shut up, Heather. You get away from her," Luke took Maddie's hand out of Heather's and hugged her protectively.

"You've gone way too far, Heather," Krystal growled. "I could report that as a threat."

"What?" Like a snake, Heather slowly coiled around to turn her equally hateful brown gaze on the tall Theurgist. Krystal held her glare. "I'm just paying her a compliment," She batted her eyes innocently.

"No, what you're doing is threatening and trying to intimidate her," Krystal said.

"Heather, please stop," Anna begged her. The pink haired girl turned back to Maddie, ignoring her friend.

"You're a crappy writer anyways," She hissed. "Hazel will always be better than you. She'll always be better than you at everything. You're nothing." She spat on Maddie and hopped down. She turned and gave Anna a friendly squeeze. "Anything for you, Anna-banana." Then she turned and skipped away, joining her own group. Maddie sighed and wiped the spit off with a napkin.

"Don't listen to her," Luke said, meeting Madeline's green eyes. "All she'll ever spew are jealous lies."

"I know," Maddie assured him. She met Emma's concerned brown eyes. "I guess I should tell you what happened now, huh?"

"Only if you want to," Emma said politely.

"I want to," Maddie insisted. "It started when Issy and I were roommates and best friends. She got jealous of how I succeed in Balance and how close Luke and I were growing since David, her boyfriend, passed away. I tried to be compassionate, but she lost control of her envy. She lashed out at me and destroyed 5 years of my writing. I forgave it, but it only escalated more when she attacked me in Colossus Boulevard. We fought and she struck me with a mini bolt to the back, and I accidentally struck her brother, badly scaring his face. I won, but only to lose a best friend and a roommate. I moved dorms and she and her friends have hated me ever since. Hazel is my rival in Balance and she does everything she can to be better than me. She's close with both Issy and Heather. They've begun their own 'Madeline-haters club'."

"I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely.

"Don't be," the red head assured her. "I've learned and grown from it. You can re-write a story, but you can never re-write a friendship."

* * *

 **Heather took that way too far don't you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts about each chapter in the reviews! Most of all, I'd love to hear how I can improve the story as I'm writing it. Is my style smooth enough? Are there issues I'm not noticing? Is there enough detail? Please let me know! Thank you all so much for all the support!**

 **Also, I'm planning on having a set schedule as soon as school lets out (which for me, I only have 9 more days) and I really hope you enjoy this story! This along with character and story art is posted on my DeviantArt if you're interested. And I take requests for story art/ cover art/ anything really! Just let me know here or on DA if you have an account. Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma hurried out of her class to find Krystal and Anna, ready for another day of questing. She found Anna quickly as she stood in the same place she always waited, the light pole. "How was class?" Anna asked, looking at her friend.

"It was good," Emma said. "What about you?"

"Boring," She said with a yawn. "Our former professor, Malistaire, left and took the death school with him, so we've been having class outside. His best student, Malorn Ashthorn, took over the class and began teaching, but he's not very exciting, nor is he very good at it."

"He took the school?" Emma questioned.

"He went crazy," Anna explained. "Raving about conquering the Spiral and all. He finally just lost it and left with the school."

"Oh," Emma said, still uncertain.

"Hey, Anna," The Necromancer turned as her name was called. Issy walked up, cutting off the conversation with her tail held high. Her armor was shiny as ever and reflected the sun's light, giving her an almost angelic glow.

"Hey, Issy!" Anna smiled.

"Are you and Krystal about to go questing?" She asked, blue cat eyes darting to Emma for a second. The Theurgist's mind was stuck on what Madeline had shared her the night before; _She lashed out at me, she was jealous._ Unease settled within her and the tiger girl's icy gaze seemed much more intense. _After all she did to Maddie,_ Emma thought. _How are they still able to be friends?_

"Yep. We've also been taking Emma to help her practice and gain experience," Anna said.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Issy asked. Smiling at Emma.

"Not at all," Krystal said as she walked up. The three turned to look at her.

"Great!" Issy grinned brightly.

* * *

Issy hissed a curse as her storm shark fizzled with the sour note from the squeaky flute. It was the third time it had happened the entire battle. Emma wondered if it was possible that Issy would lose to the weak lost soul if she didn't have the others to help her.

Quickly, Emma sang and cast a simple spell with enough power to end the battle. Issy crossed her arms over her chest and cursed again."Just great! Another battle in which I'm completely useless!" She grumbled, ears low.

"Why don't you just take the test already?" Krystal asked. "You know Ambrose would let you do whatever you need to in order for you to learn and succeed at magic." Emma remained silent, still cautious of the tiger girl, as they hurried for the side walk, avoiding another battle, and started toward Unicorn Park.

"What's the point?" Issy said. "He and everyone else already see me as a failure, there's no use trying to make up for it now. Besides, who would be there to defend Steve if I dropped out of Storm?"

"Luke probably would if you just asked him," Anna offered.

"Nah, he hates me because he thinks I'm gonna hurt his precious girlfriend," Issy rolled her eyes. _She's already done it once,_ Emma thought. _What would stop her from doing it again?_ "Anyways," the Diviner went on. "Enough about me, I want to know more about you, Emma." She met the Theurgist's gaze. Her slitted eyes startled Emma slightly. "Tell me about yourself," she prompted.

"Uh," Emma hesitated. _Why does she care? Will she use this to hurt me or Maddie in some way?_ "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where are you from? Why are you here? What's your favorite color? Just the basics," Issy said, shrugging.

"Uh, I'm from Mooshu," Emma answered. "And the reason I'm here is because of a friend and my favorite color is pink."

"Oh," Issy said, eyes unmoving. "Is your friend here as well?"

"N-no," Emma shook her head. "She died. A long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Issy apologized sincerely.

"It's fine." Emma assured her.

"Do you like singing, then?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded

"I really like writing and drawing," Issy said. To Emma's relief, she looked away and ahead. "It's a shame I was no good at it, though."

"You shouldn't have given up on it," Krystal finally spoke. "You should've tried harder."

"Try harder, yeah sure," Issy muttered. Something inside Emma stirred. It may have been compassion or maybe understanding, but whatever it was, it caused her to relax and gave her a little bit of a connection to the tiger girl. Issy wasn't as bad as she imagined, at least, her personality wasn't. In fact, she did feel a little sorry for her, being such a misfit. _Maddie may have differences with her, but that doesn't mean I have to. What she did in the past is just that, it shouldn't affect how I see her and what her future will be like._


	7. Chapter 7

The Arena in Unicorn Way stood before Emma and Issy, towering over them mightily, just like the valiant wizards who dared to enter in. Krystal was one of those, as she had challenged Emma after questing the day before. Emma had accepted at Anna's beckoning. "Well, good luck," the tiger girl encouraged. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks?" Emma said. Issy laughed.

"Krystal won't be going easy on you. Hopefully you'll survive past the first round. I'll be watching just in case someone gets seriously hurt." Issy said. Emma gulped. Issy laughed again and placed a supportive hand on the Theurgist's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, go show her what you've got." Issy encouraged again. Emma nodded and walked into the arena. It looked like the colosseum straight out of Aquila. The lighting was dim, but she could make out the arena and the perilous drop that precided beside it. Krystal already stood on the opposite side of the arena, prepared for battle. "Stay calm, she can smell fear!" Issy walked past her and up the stairs leading to the bleachers set for the on-lookers.

Emma sighed. She stepped forward and took her place. "Let's do this," Krystal smirked. She started singing, almost immediately, a song Emma didn't recognize. A gnome emerged from the ground as her voice bounced off the walls. He was huge and his eyes were glowing maliciously.

She felt so small beneath its shadow. Her heart raced as soon as smaller gnomes began to emerge from the bigger one. Then they all flew at her. She covered her face, bracing herself for the impact. They hit her, the hard glass rattling and bruising her body, but they disappeared upon impact. She stood her ground for a few seconds before being hurtled out of the ring by one of the flying gnomes.

She groaned loudly as she lay on the floor, her body throbbing. She lay still when Krystal walked up to her and looked down on her with a smug grin. "I win again," she held out her hand and pulled Emma up. The brunette moaned with the effort and held her sore side. "You'll be fine in a few days, but I have to go now. Professor Wu asked me to see her." She said and turned and hurried out of the arena. Emma watched Issy leave a few seconds later, waving to her.

She sighed. _My first victory and first defeat in the same week. This sure is an adventurous school,_ she thought. She turned and headed towards the exit. _I should probably go heal myself up._

However, she stopped as soon as she saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes, but it was the eagle from the day she enrolled. It sat above the exit, its amber eyes burning holes into her throbbing skin. _This can't be a coincidence,_ she decided in shock. _But what does it mean?_

Then the eagle spoke. "Lady Feathersong, your time is nearing. Take heed, darkness is rising and it threatens the very fate of the Spiral."


	8. Chapter 8

Without a second thought, Emma bolted out of the building and ran out into the streets of Unicorn Way. She was so shocked she didn't see Issy and ran into her. The two fell to the ground with a thud.

"Geez, man, watch out!" Issy grumbled, rubbing her head and sitting up.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized, glancing back at the sparring arena.

"Are you ok?" Issy leaned forward, looking at Emma. She turned back.

"Y-yeah," She answered quickly, but her fear was evident on her face.

"Are you sure?" The tiger girl pressed. "You don't look like it."

"I-" She hesitated. _Maybe I should let her know. She may be able to tell me what just happened._ "I finished sparring with Krystal and something really strange happened."

"What was it?" Issy blinked.

"There was an eagle," Emma answered. "And it spoke to me."

"Spoke to you?" Issy's eyes widened. "What did it say?"

"It said something about darkness rising and it knew my name!"

"Oh," Issy said. She sighed and smiled asssuringly. "Why don't you get some rest? It's getting late and I'd hate to see you exhausted out of stress. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." She held out her hand and stood, helping Emma up.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked.

"Positive," Issy smiled. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your dorm. Maybe Maddie can give you some of that camomile tea to relax."

"Thank you," Emma nodded.

"It's no problem," Issy assured her once more.

* * *

"An eagle you say?" Maddie cocked a brow, handing Emma a cup of steaming chamomile tea. It had a very soothing smell and warmed her face as the steam rose.

"Yes," Emma answered, taking a sip.

"How odd," the redhead put simply. "But you shouldn't be worried about this. Get some rest tonight and I'll take you to Ambrose tomorrow. I think he should hear this."

"Really?" Emma frowned. _It must be serious if she thinks I should go to the headmaster._

"Yeah, everything will be ok," she promised. "Now, get some rest."

Emma nodded and after finishing the tea, laid her head down to rest.

Light flashed from above the towering trees. Emma shivered in the light but cold rain that passed through the leaves of the willow tree she stood under. Everything was dark against the surrounding trees, but around the base of the tree, the ground seemed to glow gold. She turned around to complete her view of the tree. The trunk was warn with wrinkles around the bark showing its age. On one of the branches sat the eagle from earlier.

 _Even in my dreams?_ "It's you," She said. The eagle let out a grunt-like sigh. "What are you?" She asked. The eagle glared at her with bright amber eyes.

"A servant of Apollo and a friend of Bartleby." He answered gruffly. Taken aback, Emma turned away. "They await you in the camp," he added. He took off as she looked back at him. _They await me?_ Emma took off, hurrying to catch up. He flew behind the willow and followed along a gold path in the ground. They came to a bright glade where tents were splayed throughout. Some had funny shapes and others were completely open, but Emma noticed that they each bore the colors of one of the magic schools. The first tent was gren and brown like the Life school and the one next to it was purple and yellow for Storm. The eagle she had followed flew all the way to the back where the biggest tent sat. It was red and brown which made her think it represented Balance.

A woman stood outside the Life tent, she noticed. She had long, light orange hair adorned with a crown of purple flowers. From her body, flowed a bright pink dress tied around the waist with a bright green ribbon and on her feet were matching green sandals. Her green eyes already landed on Emma and a smile was drawn on her gentle lips. She waved Emma over as if she already knew her. Emma obeyed, not sure what to do other wise.

"Emma, I'm so glad to finally meet you," She said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Emma asked, taken aback again.

"Heh, we've been waiting to meet with you for a while," she said. "Bartleby will explain later. My name is Blossom."

"Blossom? Like the Life tree?"

"I _am_ the Life tree," The woman said. "Bartleby will explain better, if you'll follow me." She turned gracefully and started in the direction the eage flew. Emma decided to go with her since she didn't know what else to do. She was able to see all the other tents in the clearing, each one representing a school just as she had guessed. The final and biggest tent was wide open, revealing a carpetted floor with papers, books, and pens strewn throughout the interrior. A wooden desk sat as the center piece and a bed lay behind it.

In a chair behind the desk sat a man who Emma assumed was Bartleby. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes like sapphires. He wore bronze armor lined with gold and sat in such a proper position. He smiled upon seeing her. "Greetings." He spoke. Blossom motioned for her to enter in with a gentle smile. She did so and stood before him. "It's good to finally meet you, Lady Feathersong."

"How do you know my name?" She repeated to him.

"I know much more than that," He said. "I am Bartleby. You know me in the Spiral as the grandfather tree of the Spiral. I am Bartleby, the grandfather tree."

"H-how?" Emma asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Emma," He said seriously. "Before I explain, you must understand that this, right now, is not a dream. You are really here and Blossom and I are both real."

"O-ok?"

"This world is real. It is just like the Spiral," He said. "But it is paralleled, mirrored. Every wizard who exists in the Spiral also exists here, including yourself and excluding sorcerers. This world exists to keep the balance of both worlds and soon you will be the one to save both from a great darkness." Suddenly, a rustling sounded from behind her and a breeze blew past. The eagle flew in and landed on Bartleby's shoulder then everything faded into blurry blackness.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to let you guys know that I am almost completely done with all of the chapters for this story and so, expect regular updates from here on out. I'm really excited and I'm really happy with how it's turning out so far. Thank you guys so much for all the support! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma blinked her eyes open. The images of the forest, strange people, and the eagle kept flashing througfh her mind. _It was just a dream_ , she told herself. _No matter how realistic and how great a coincidence, it was just a crazy dream._ However, she couldn't ignore the lucid dream's real feelings.

She sat up and readied herself quickly. She still needed to talk to Ambrose. She knew that the eagle speaking to her was real, no matter how she looked at it. She just needed to make sense of it.

Emma quietly left the drom, careful not to wake sleeping Maddie. The courtyard of Ravenwood was empty except for a few students lingering around. The commons was just the same.

She walked up to Amrbose's door and rapped firmly. A few seconds later, the old wizard answered. "Good morning, Emma," He greeted her. "How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you," She said.

"Oh?" He asked. "Come on in." He held the door open for her and she complied. They both took their seats like they had on her first day at the school when she enrolled. "What's on your mind? I hope you're not having any trouble?" he started.

"No," Emma said. "But something unusual happened and Maddie told me I should let you know."

"What is it?" He prompted, one eye-brow raised.

"Yesterday, Krystal and I were sparring and after we finished, I saw an eagle," she said. "It was sitting above the exit and then it spoke to me. It said something about darkness rising and that I would stop it or something like that."

"An eagle you say? Have you, by chance, had any weird dreams or visions since?"

"Yes, actually," Emma nodded slowly. _Don't tell me..._

"Well, then," he stood. "Emma what I'm about to tell you is confidential. It's top secret and if this secret ended up in the wrong hands, it could seriously alter the fate of the Spiral. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." _Could it really be that it wasn't just a dream?_

"This 'dream' you had," he began. "Was not just a dream. It really happened. And those strange people you saw in your dream are real. They are the guardians of magic, but in the Spiral are known as the magic trees; Blossom, Mortis, Bernie, Kelvin, Ivan, Torrence, and Bartleby."

"So it was real?" She said.

"Yes," He nodded. "The mirror world you went to is known as Libra. It is where magic is born and is kept in balance."

"Ok," Emma nodded then frowned. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"The eagle that spoke to you is from Libra. That's also where the prophecy originated from and of where it speaks. Emma those words he spoke tell your future. You're going to save both Libra and the Spiral from a great rising darkness." Emma blinked. It took her a moment to process what he was saying.

"B-but how?" She finally spat out. "I've only barely become an apprentice, not to mention everything seems so calm and peaceful!"

"You will, one way or the next," he answered her. "The peace is just a facade I've put on for the sake of the students. I've been suspecting treachery of our former Death professor ever since he left and took the Death school."

"Malistaire?"

"So you have heard about what happened?" He sat back down.

"Yes, Anna told me."

"If I am correct, you may end up having to face him in battle," Ambrose frowned and furrowed his brows.

"I'm not ready for that," she objected. _Fight a professor? A master?_

"I know," he said. "But you will be, I have faith." He sighed. "Not to worry. Focus on your class work for now. You will save the Spiral when it needs you the most. I believe in you."

"Yes, sir," Emma's gaze fell. _Could I?_

"Run along. Class will begin shortly." The old wizard dismissed her. With that, she nodded, stood, and left. _Me?_ She kept thinking. _Why would they depend on me to defend the Spiral? Why would they think I could take on a master? I can't. Even if I have the time to train for such a thing, there's no way. Why me of all wizards?_ "Emma?" Issy called. Emma shook herself out of her thoughts to see the Diviner standing before the gate to the headmaster's house with another girl beside her that Emma didn't recognize. She had straight, dark brown hair and bright orange eyes.

"Hey," Emma hurried to join her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking over at Ambrose's office.

"It's-" she stopped, remembering Ambrose's warning. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Ok, then," Issy blinked. "Want to walk to class together? Becca and I were just heading that way."

"Hey!" The girl winked at Emma.

"Sure," Emma nodded, giving the girl a strange look. They began along the path.

"I just got done preparing everything for business at the pet shop," she said. "Heather and I work there together, but she really gets on my nervous sometimes. I'd get a new job, but I'm trying to save up for a castle and would rather not risk it."

"oh."

"Ha, I just got done planning the most epic prank with a few buds of mine." The girl said. "It's going to be the best."

"You know, I really like you, Emma," Issy changed the subject abruptly, ignoring her other friend. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met and you're so talented!"

"Th-thank you," Emma blushed and met her tiger eyes, taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"I've been discriminated against and hated all my life, but you accepted me just as I was, right away. No one has ever really done that for me before." Issy went on. "It means a lot to me."

"Aww!" The girl said.

"It's no problem," Emma said simply. "I try to do what's right."

"Well, you keep doing what you're doing," Issy encouraged. "Just be beautiful you."

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to my good friend Jade-And-Blue on DA for the fan character she created for the series!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You any good at clarinet yet?" Krystal teased Luke as she, him, Maddie, Anna, and Emma walked down the streets of Unicron Way, questing as a group. Luke carried his clarinet with him in a case that hung across his shoulder like a sachel and Madeline carried an odd notebook in her hands. Emma learned that those were their 'wandstruments'- tools they used to perform their magic.

"I'm better at playing the clarinet than you are at singing, that's for sure," He shot back.

"Try me," She challenged.

"Don't do it, Krystal," Maddie warned. "I'd rather keep my boyfriend in one piece."

"Hey!" He objected. "Do you have any faith in me?"

"I have lots of faith in you," Maddie answered, squeezing his arm affectionately. "But I have a lot more faith in krystal." Emma chuckled.

"Aww, are you gonna be ok, Luke?" Anna joined in. "Are you gonna need some ice for that burn?"

"From a Thaumaturge maybe, but not from a crappy necromancer." He said.

"Hey, do you see that?" Krystal pointed ahead, her voice switching to a more serious tone. "Isn't that a fairy?" Emma followed the tall Theurgist's finger to the small figure in the distance. It hovered over the ground like it was flying and its hair and clothes were dark and foreboding.

"Yeah," Anna answered, voice shaky with apprehension. "That's a fairy alright."

"But why does it look like that?" Krystal questioned. "It's unatural."

"That's not a good sign, something must've happened," Luke added.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing about it soon," Maddie sighed.

"True," Krystal nodded. "Let's just fight some Skeletal Pirates. We can head back afterwards. The fairies aren't our problem right now." The tall Theurgist decided and they all followed her into battle. She went first, of course, sending her pirate flying mercilessly to his doom with a gnome attack. Emma almost felt sorry for the monster.

Then was Luke's turn. With his clarinet, he summoned a Storm Snake and charred his pirate until it was nothing but a pile of ash. Luke nodded in satisfaction of his victory.

When Maddie began, she waved her right hand in the air, drawing out strange symbols while her open notebook hovered over her other hand. A second later, a scorpion jumped into existence and with his giant stingers, squeezed the skeleton's skull until it cracked and shattered.

Anna moved, performing a little quick step before transforming into a skeletal pirate just like her opponent. She swung her sword at it and sent it's bones rattling into oblivion, completely destroying him.

Emma felt very weak, seeing all her friends so powerful and skilled. She stepped up anyways and defeated her opponent in one hit with her summoned imp. _Why couldn't any of them have been chosen?_ She wondered as the battle ended. _Krystal could definitely take Malistaire all on her own. Why wasn't she chosen?_

She could see her friend's proud gazes staring at her from the corner of her eyes. _But we make a good team. We work well together even if I am the weakest link. We still get the job done._

* * *

She returned to Libra in her sleep, finding herself at the same mysterious willow. The ominously menacing eagle rested on one of the branches just as he had the previous night and Emma could feel his stare burning holes in her skin. She couldn't tell if he was just serious or if he was being rude to her on purpose.

"Have you understood my words?" He finally spoke, gaze unwavering.

"Y-yes," Emma nodded, cautiously.

"Good," he grunted and turned his attention toward the back of the tree. "We're all depending on you when the time comes." Then he said no more.

Emma took that as a cue to go see the others and went behind the tree. She found Blossom outside of her tent writing on a piece of paper. She approached her. "Hey Emma!" She sang. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I am too," Emma smiled properly. Blossom had such a calm demeanor that Emma couldn't help, but feel relaxed.

"I hope that everything that's happening isn't scaring you," She said with sweet concern.

"No," Emma assured her honestly. "It's just a little crazy. I'm having a hard time believing some of it."

"It's all very real, Emma." Blossom said. "All of this is real just as the Spiral is real." She still wasn't sure. Bartleby walked up to the pair chatting.

"Greetings, Lady Feathersong," He smiled at Emma.

"Sir Bartleby," Blossom curtsied, respectfully.

"Blossom," He nodded to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Emma and I were just conversing," she said.

"Well then, Emma, are you coming to terms with all of this?" He asked. "I know it's hard to believe."

"I'm workiing on it," Emma answered honestly.

"I really hope you come to accept this," he said. "And accept us. I believe in you, Emma. I know you'll keep the darkness at bay."

"You're more powerful than you may expect," Blossom said.

"All wizards are much more powerful than they realize, but that's because their power does not come from themselves, but from their parallels." Bartleby reasoned. "You've got Apollo's blessing. That blessing increases your power even more than your parallel can."

"What do you mean by parallel?"

"That'll be for another time," Bartleby said. "All you need to focus on now is getting stronger. We all believe in you. We know you'll save our worlds." He laid his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met his and Emma almost believe what they said. Almost.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support! I don't know how many times I've already said it, but I honestly can't say it enough! We're almost half-way through! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

A loud scream brought Emma out of her sleep and out of Libra. She jerked over to see Maddie standing, staring at the dorm window. Her face appeared the very definition of shock and horror, her hands covering her mouth and her green eyes wide and round.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, alarmed.

"B-Bartleby!" Madeline gasped and pointed out the window. She stumbled backwards then turned and left in a flash. _What happened to Bartleby?_ She turned over to look out the window. _What could be so horrifying to Maddie?_ That's when she saw it; where one of Bartleby's great big eyes had been, was left nothing but a dark hole in the trunk of his face. His right eye was completely gone. "What?" She gasped. She jumped out of bed and hurried out. _What could have happened to it?_

Maddie was standing at Bartleby's base when Emma came and joined. She, Luke, Carter, Krystal, and Anna stood together, staring up at the granfather tree with shared horror and disgust. Issy stood behind them, tail swishing back and forth in fury, her ears lowered.

"I can't believe someone would do this," Krystal commented in fury. "Steal the eye that holds the Spiral in balance!"

"He must be in so much pain!" Anna cried.

"Just another problem to deal with," Carter spat. "We already have enough trouble in the Spiral without this crap."

"Do you even know what this means?" Luke growled at him. Emma watched. "Without Bartleby's right eye, he cannot see into the future. Without the future, he will eventually forget the past. This will cloud his mind entirely and without Bartleby to hold everything together, magic will cease to exist."

"Magic isn't everything," Carter glared. "People won't die without magic."

"Shut up, already! This is serious!" Krystal hissed at Carter. He shook his head, black hair waving losely in front of his face. _This must've effected the other Bartleby as well,_ Emma realized. _If the worlds are truly mirrored as he said._ She glanced up at the great tree and tried to imagine the mirrored Bartleby. Was he hurt? Who would do such a thing?

She clenched her fist. The Bartleby she'd gotten to know for the past two days was a kind man. He believed she would do great things and now it appeared that he would have to rely on her. And she knew what her mission was immediately; find whoever did this and bring the eye back. Now, she wanted to do it, if this was truly what the prophecy spoke of then the darkness of Bartleby's sight was the darkness that would arise.

She turned away from her friends and hurried into the Commons and up to Ambrose's door. She knocked urgently and the headmaster answered. _He must have already seen,_ it occured to her as she studied his weary expression. His usually cheery cheeks had fallen into a forlorn frown even as he tried to show courtesy with a half smile. His eyes revealed most of his worry. "Hello, Emma," He greeted gravely.

"Headmaster, " She said. "I'm ready to do this." He stayed silent for a second, but a moment later his eyes lit up. He nodded and waved her inside. He closed the door behind her.

"I think he did it," Ambrose told her. "I don't know how, but I can't think of anyone else who would, after he talked about conquering the Spiral the day he disappeared."

"I'll face him if I have to," She pledged. "But how would the eye help him conquer the Spiral? Wouldn't it just knock everything off balance?"

"The eye of Bartleby has more power than I've let on to anyone besides a select few sorcerers, including your roommate Madeline." He said. "The only people allowed to travel to Libra are sorcerers or people, like you and I who have been given special permission to enter. Sorcerers and those given permission are also the only ones who know about Libra, but if the secret were to be spilled, someone could attain the eye and use it to transport themselves to Libra, where real damage can be done."

"S-so, you think someone told him and that's why he went after the eye?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded sadly. "I hate to think that any of my students would, but it's the only explanation I have at the moment. I hope I am wrong." Emma's mouth gaped open. _No! There couldn't have been a traitor among us! If only sorcerers know, then it could've been Maddie or Carter._ Her eyes opened wide. _Carter wasn't sympathetic in the least earlier... could it really be him?_ Her mind drew back to his reaction. Part of her started to ache at the thought that he could have done such a thing. She barely knew him, but she hoped he wasn't as terrible as she thought he was in that moment.

"I-I still want to face him," Emma decided. "C-can I take a team with me?" _We worked so well together while questing and if it is Maddie, God forbid, surely we can catch her in the act?_

"Very well," Ambrose nodded. "I believe in you, Emma. I said it once and I'll say it again. You will save the Spiral."


	12. Chapter 12

Determination drove Emma out of Amrbose's office quicker than the flash of a Storm Bat's bolt. She didn't quite know what to say to those she chose or who she would even choose for that matter. But before she even left the gate of the Professor's office, she was knocked to the ground. She groaned and stared up at Carter who held his hand out apologetically. She took it and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. His demeanor was a little anxious, Emma noticed, added to his hurried tone. She also noticed an envolope grasped tightly in his other hand.

"You're fine," She assured him, meeting his stunning green eyes. "Is everything ok?" _Wow, his eyes are so beautiful,_ she thought. _Almost like jewels._ She blushed at the thought.

"Y-yeah," He nodded, gruffly. "I just have some business to take care of. I'll see you around, I've gotta hurry."

"Oh," She watched him dash into the direction of the Shopping District and disappear into the tunnel. _Where could he be going so quickly? What could have come up?_ She pushed back the bile that began to rise in the back of her throat. _If there really is a traitor amongst us, it may be him. Gosh, I hope it isn't. But I guess I'll find out soon enough._ She sighed and continued along the way to Ravenwood.

Her friends had'nt moved from their places beneath the grandfather tree except for Issy. She watched the tiger girl walk in to the Storm school with her wandstrument case in hand. _I guess she wasn't the best choice anyways,_ Emma thought looking at the four that remained. _Maddie and Anna would both prove to be great support in the heat of battle, but if I chose Maddie I couldn't choose Issy, that would cause too many problems. Luke would definitely want to join if Maddie does and Krystal is more powerful than any of us. Not to mention, she'll make a great leader._ She pushed herself forward.

"Hey, guys." She called, taking their attention and their eyes away from the tree. "I've got an idea. It's going to sound pretty crazy, but it might just work out."

"What is it?" Krystal asked, furrowing her brows.

"We should go after the person who took the eye," Emma proposed. "I've already talked to Ambrose about it and he said it was a good idea. He also said that he thinks Malistaire did it."

"What?" Anna blurted, eyes widening. "No! Professor Drake wouldn't!"

"Anna, it's just a theory," Maddie soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "And it's all anyone can think right now."

"Ok, say it is Malistaire," Luke began. "How are you, an apprentice, going to take on a professor, a master? Even with a group of people, including a grandmaster, it could mean serious injury and even death!"

"Well," Emma slowed. Could she die if she took on this expedition? She looked around at her friends, their eyes all on her, waiting for her answer. Did she want to give her life for the sake of the Spiral? Would she?

"That won't happen," Maddie stepped up finally. "I''l go with you, Emma, and I'll do my best to guard you in battle."

"I'm going too," Krystal joined in. "Maybe if I went, I could teach Emma a thing or two more, get her caught up in all the class time she'll be missing."

"Fine, I'm coming," Grunted Anna. "But only to prove that Professor Drake is innocent." Luke sighed.

"You know I'd never leave your side, Madeline," He looked at his girlfriend. "I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I won't get killed," She promised, hugging him. "I can't if you're around."

"Ok," Krystal cut in. "So where do we start? Do you have any leads? Any ideas?"

"Uh, no actually," Emma scratched her head. "But Ambrose could probably help out with that."

"Right," The tall blond nodded. "Let's go visit the old man."

* * *

After visting the Headmaster's office, Emma and her team were led to Unicorn Way, where they had been informed of a problem arising with the fairies that inhabited the hedge maze. So they set off to meet with the seraph, Lady Oriel, to ask her about the corruption that was taking place and why the fairies were suddenly attacking people that came across them. "Why would Professor Drake want to corrupt such innocent creatures?" Anna voiced her thoughts. "It's not like they can do much. It would have to be someone particularly cruel to corrupt them. It can't be Mr. Drake."

"That is true," Madeline agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen a fairy in battle before."

"You never truly know a person," Krystal pointed out. "You don't know that Malistaire didn't."

"But I can know enough to take a guess," Anna argued.

"But if you're wrong, Anna?" Krystal demanded. "What if you're justifying an evil man?"

"Ok, ok, bring it down, ladies," Luke interrupted. "We're only at the beginning of our journey. We have a lead and that's all that matters for now. Maybe this will confirm to us wether or not he actually did do it or maybe not. Let's just focus on the task at hand and we'll sort through everything later."

"Fine," grunted Anna. _I've never seen them fight before,_ Emma thought, a little unsettled. They passed by swarms of the corrupted fairies as they laughed and played mischievously. Finally they found their way to the giant door to the hedge maze and Krystal opened it wide. They walked inside, observing the beautiful serene scene around them. The hedge maze was big enough for the little fairies to fly through and enjoy as they zipped about, untouched by the corruption. The path the group walked on led up to an amphitheater where Lady Oriel hovered above the ground. She had golden hair and blue eyes and wore a stunning white robe. Her wings were just as pure and beautiful, flapping every few seconds to keep her above the ground and in one hand she held a giant sword. She looked down at her guests and offered a gentle smile.

"Greetings," she said in her powerful, angelic voice. "How can I help you, dear wizards?"

"Lady Oriel, we heard you were having a few problems with your fairies," Krystal spoke. "We're here to help."

"Yes, a small issue compared to what a Grandmaster deals with on a daily basis," Lady Oriel acknowledged Krystal. "It's been a while, Ravensong."

"Same goes to you, Lady Oriel," Krystal nodded with a smile.

"What's been happening with the fairies?" Anna moved the conversation along. "Why have they been corrupted?"

"I don't know," Lady Oriel's smile fell and she looked at Anna. "They'll disappear from my maze for a time only to return as dark sprites like the ones flying around outside."

"Do you know where they disappear to?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't have any idea of where they would go. It must be somewhere here in Unicorn Way. There's no other street connected here, so the only other place would be the commons if only they could find their way."

"We should go investigate then," Krystal said. "Thank you, Lady Oriel. We'll have this problem fixed in no time."

"Thank you, Krystal." Lady Oriel smiled again. "You're shaping up to be just like your sister."

"Just like my sister?" Grumbled Krystal as they headed into battle. "That's all I can ever get! 'Oh you're just like Stephanie!' 'Stephanie this!' 'Stephanie that!' Why can't I just be myself? Why do they always have to bring her up?"

"They mean no offense," Madeline reasoned. "She meant it as a compliment."

"I know that!" Krystal grunted. "But it's a crumby compliment." She stopped her grumbling to sing a spell and without even acknowledging her victory, sent the fairy wailing into the distance.

"Why does she not like having her sister brought up?" Emma looked to Anna beside her.

"Because her sister is famous and she's always lived under her shadow," the Necromancer grunted. "It's stupid pride is all. She's just being selfish." _Selfish?_ Emma questioned _. I think her reaction is a little over the top, but it's not selfish. I guess if I were in her place, I'd do the exact same thing._ She looked over to see Maddie cast her spell as well, drawing out its symbol. _I guess that's the way it is with Issy as well_. She sighed and faced her opponent. She sang out the spell and defeated her fairy, injuring it enough for it to take a dizzy seat.

Anna spun around and transformed into a corrupted fairy which confused her opponent a little, enough to send her tumbling out of the magic battle. With the fight ended, Krystal walked up to the fairy that Emma had taken on. It still sat, head hung low in defeat.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Krystal interrogated. "Why are you and the other fairies acting this way?"

"It's Rattlebones," it said pitifully. "He corrupted us and made us evil."

"Rattlebones?" Krystal hissed. "That troublemaker?"

"You know who that is?" Maddie asked.

"Sure do," Krystal turned. "And I know exactly where to find him."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wanted to let you guys know that I am now on Wattpad with the same username I use here! I'd greatly appreciate if you could follow me if you have a Wattpad as well. Thank you guys so much! See you in the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Krystal brought the group to a tower some distance from the hedge maze. It was in the center of the neighborhood houses and about three stories high. "He's in there," Krystal said with certainty. Emma glanced up at the top of the building. _What does any of this have to do with Malistaire? Could Rattlebones be working with him or is this just a waste of our time?_ She sighed and followed the other four into the tower.

In the center of the first story room was a skeletal warrior decked out in black and gold armor. In one hand he held a sword and one eye glowed with the same purple that surrounded the fairies. "Rattlebones, I'm going to rip that thick skull of yours off of your bony neck! This is the last time you mess with Wizard City and get away with it!" Krystal hollered angrily.

"Krystal Ravensong, my old enemy," Rattlebones scowled. "Let's finish this. I'll have the satisfaction of giving your last words to Master Malistaire."

"So you are working with the traitor!"

"So, Malistaire really is causing all these all these things?" Anna asked.

"Indeed. Soon Ravenwood will be forced to lay their wandstruments down and bow beneath his greatness." And the battle began. Emma was going first this time. She sang the imp song, but it didn't seem to do much to Rattlebones. _He may look just like the other skeletons, but he's much stronger,_ she noted. Next was Luke. Having pulled out his clarinet from his case that hung over his shoulder, he played a tune that summoned another Storm Snake. Rattlebones stumbled back a little at this.

"You're going down, Rattlebones!" Krystal shouted and cast a spell, summoning a centaur with a great bow in his hands and quiver stocked with dozens of arrows ready to be fired. He took one and with grace, shot the arrow into Rattlebones' chest bone, shattering it and his thin rib cage in an instant. Rattlebones had only a second to fall back and holler in pain before the light that glowed in his eye disappeared. Krystal snorted in her victory. "Good riddance."

"Geez, Krystal," Maddie gasped. "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter," The tall Theurgist stepped forward and pointed at Rattlebnes' remains. "Look." Tucked inside his shattered, broken chest was a scrolled up scrap of paper. Anna walked over and picked it up, unscrolling it and viewing its contents.

Emma joined her, gazing over her shoulder. It was a map of Wizard City drawn out in black ink and labled in poor handwriting. But what stuck out to Emma was one place on the map circled in red.

"What does it mean?" Anna glanced at Emma with furrowed brows.

"Let me see that," Krystal took it from Anna's hands. She eyed it closely as Maddie and Luke peered over her shoulder. Then she gasped. "I know where this is! It's pointing to something behind the Rainbow waterfall, we need to go check it out." Without another word she rolled it up and hurried toward the exit. The rest of the group trailed behind.

* * *

Roaring as it fell, Rainbow waterfall streamed down from the top of the rock wall that divided the Commons from Ravenwood. It trailed into the pond that sat in the center of the Commons from underneath Rainbow Bridge and sprayed Emma with a light mist as she and her friends stood by its edge. Krystal, hanging close to the wall to keep her balance, peered behind it. "There's a door back here!" She shouted over the rush of the falls. Then she carefully stepped over the water and onto dry land behind the waterfall. She motioned for the others to join her. Emma went next, staring down at her reflection in the water and cautiously crossing. On the other side of the waterfall was a cave that ended in a wooden door with a plaque of the death symbol hanging at the top. She joined Krystal who stood before it, staring up at the plaque.

"Looks like we came to the right place," she commented.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Emma looked up to Krystal.

"A clue, a hint, a lead maybe?" The blond answered. "We'll just have to find out." She reached her hand out and opened the door. Behind it was a dark cliff with a few scary, leafless trees and grave stones. One of the trees had a face like the trees in Ravenwood and glowing blue eyes. It sat beside a building with the same skulls lining the walls and labeling the door.

"Is that-" Anna broke through Emma and Krystal onto the overhanging.

"It's the Death school," Krystal finished, voice in awe.

"But what is it doing here?" Luke wondered aloud. "What purpose would Malistaire have for remodeling Ravenwood? He didn't even manage to make Ravenwood look any better."

Krystal stepped out to join Anna who stood and gawked at the scene, ignoring Luke's attempt at a joke. Emma wandered onto the overhanging as well, the fog from the floor streaming passed her feet in little white rivers. The place had such a foreboding, abandoned feeling to it that Emma had a hard time imagining it ever having a place in the beautifully bright circle of Ravenwood. She shivered; they were in a place the sun didn't touch.

"I can't believe it's here," Anna said. "I've got to take a look inside." She hurried to enter the building.

"Anna, wait! It could be a trap!" Krystal called and hurried after. Emma watched them scurry inside, but Luke and Maddie stayed where they were, looking just as unnerved as Emma felt. The Theurgist's eyes landed on the tree with the face. It was probably the Death tree which meant that its parallel was one of the guardians in Libra. _Would it know who I am?_ She wondered, walking up to it. "Hello, Lady Feathersong," it said quietly, grimly, and confirming what Emma had suspected.

"So, you do know me?" She said. "What is your name?"

"I am Mortis," it answered. "The tree and guardian of Necromancy."

"Mortis, do you know why this is all here?" She asked, frowning.

"I'm afraid not, mi'lady." He answered. "I would help if I could, but I'm just as lost as you are."

"Oh," She sighed.

"Hello, Mortis," Madeline came up behind the brunette.

"Hello, Lady Greenhaven," he greeted her.

"It was nice meeting you, Mortis." Emma said politely

"The same goes for you, Lady Emma." He said.

A second later, Anna and Krystal came out of the Death school. The Necromancer was weeping loudly as they exited. Maddie and Emma both turned their attention to her and hurried to see what was wrong.

"I just can't believe that Professor Drake would do something like this," She shook her head. "He was such a good man, how could we have seen this coming?"

"What happened?" Maddie wrapped her arms around Anna and looked up at Krystal for an answer.

"We spoke with Dworgyn, one of Malistaire's old assisstants. He confirmed for Anna that Malistaire is infact the person who's been causing all the problems around Wizard City as of lately." Krystal explained. "Anna just can't get it through her head that Malistaire did this."

"You would feel the same if it was Moolinda!" Anna hissed through the tears. _She must've been realy close to her professor to react like this,_ Emma figured. _She acts almost like he was a close friend._

"Whatever, we need to go tell Ambrose about what we found and what he said," Krystal moved on. "He'll want to know about this."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late update, you guys! I've been pretty busy this week and will be busy all next week with VBS at my church next week, so I'll go ahead and update this twice today. I've been writing like crazy and would love it if you guys could give me some feedback as to how I'm doing. I want to grow as much as I can as a writer, and I'd love any constructive criticism you can give. Thanks! ~Blue**_


	14. Chapter 14

Anna stayed toward the back of the group as they arrived in Ambrose's messy office. Her face was red, but she had stopped crying while Krystal reported to the headmaster all of their discoveries.

"It isn't much of a lead, but it does tell us a few things," Krystal finished. _She's right, where will we go from here?_ Emma wondered.

"Yes, it does," Ambrose nodded. He stood and picked up an envelope from his desk. He looked up and met Emma's eyes. "May I speak with you in Gamma's room?"

"Yes sir," Emma nodded, following him into the room next door. It was dark inside with the only light coming from a giant model of the Spiral spinning in the air. More books and book shelves lined the walls and an owl sat staring up at the Spiral model from a wooden perch with the Ravenwood banner hanging from it. Ambrose closed the door behind them as they entered the room.

"I wanted to tell you first and let you decide what to do about this," He held up the envelope. "It's a letter your father wrote to me out of concern for your village. He said that strange things were happening and that he didn't want you to worry, but to be informed. I believe this could be Malistaire's doing."

"But why would he attack my village?" She stared at the letter.

"I don't know," Ambrose said. "But I advise that you and the other four go investigate. It could be a lead."

"Yes sir," Emma met his eyes. "Thank you for letting me decide."

"It's a personal matter," He said. "It would be wrong if I didn't." Emma nodded and they returned to the others. Ambrose sat back down and everyone looked to Emma curiously.

"We need to go to my home town in Mooshu," Emma said. "Something has been happening in my village and it could be Malistaire."

"That's a good idea," Krystal said.

"Here's the Spiral door key," Ambrose held it out and Krystal took it.

"C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

The Spiral door was located inside Bartleby, surrounded by trees and stone columns that reached upward and came together to form a covering. The door itself was framed in branches on top of a platform a few inches up from the floor. Krystal led the way up to it, holding the key and stuck it in the lock. She twisted it and the door opened up to reveal an enclosed area with red doorways and bamboo stalks growing tall. _I'm home,_ Emma thought in nostalgia. "Do you know the way?" Krystal asked her.

"Yes," Emma nodded and stepped forward into her home world. The serene atmosphere itself was enough to cause Emma to pause. _It feels like it's been so long. I can't wait to go back and see my Mom and Dad. I haven't seen them since I left five years ago to study in Subata. I'm finally coming home._


	15. Chapter 15

The Ashen Road was on the right of the Jade Palace which was a beautiful square with a statue of the great Moodah as its center piece. Emma kept her eyes ahead of the dirt road, watching for the village as they passed by the pink forest of Sakura trees blowing in Mooshu's wind. Her heart fluttered and fluttered eventually racing with excitement with each step. Finally the little huts of the Ashen Road village came up over the horizon.

From what Emma could see, everything was normal. Kids played in the streets while women worked around the house. But one thing she did notice was that the men were standing around, not doing any farm work. She wondered if the issue they came to the Ashen Road for could be what was causing them to stay out of the fields.

"Emma, slow down!" Madeline called from behind. Emma slowed and turned to see she had left her friends far behind.

"Sorry!" She called back, chuckling. But she continued on, racing into the village. She slowed as unfamiliar eyes fell on her. Men and women alike, eyeing her as a stranger. She had only lived in the village for 2 years before she left to study in Subata, so she wondered if anyone even recognized her.

Then she spotted her old house, at the end of the small village. She hurried over and knocked on the door. Only a second went by before her father opened the door wide. Laurence Feathersong was a tall, muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit of Samoorai armor, as he was a guard of the village, and a great smile when his eyes landed on his daughter.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Emma!" He opened his arms wide and embraced his daughter warmly.

"I'm happy to see you too, father!" She smiled and squeezed back. He released his hold then looked in the distance.

"Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She turned to see her friends running up to the hut, catching up with Emma. "Where is Mother?" She turned back.

"She'll be here later on, she's busy with the other mothers," He explained.

"Oh."

"Come on in," He beckoned to them as they came to a stop, sighing and heaving in exhaustion. Emma smiled and chuckled a little. _I guess I was a little too excited to be home._ She turned and followed her father inside. Nothing had changed within the hut. The same tiny stove, table, matts, and armor stand were the only things that sat in the house. The smell of burning incense filled the air.

Emma couldn't feel anymore nostalgic that she did in that moment, sitting on her knees before the table in the center of the room. Mr. Feathersong had already taken his seat and her friends were gathering around, still grasping at their second wind. "Father," She turned to him. "I'd like to introduce you. This is Madeline, my roommate, Luke, her boyfriend, Krystal, one of my classmates and one of the people I train with, and Anna, another person I train with." She said, pointing to each as she said their names.

"it's a pleasure to meet you," Laurence Feathersong bowed to them.

"Mr. Feathersong, we received word that you were having some issues around the village," Krystal said, moving on to business quickly. "Can you tell us what's been happening?"

"Yes," He said, voice changing to a more serious tone. "As of recently, we have been unable to step into the forest without being terrorized by the local clan of Ninja Pigs. We don't usually have any problems and no one has done anything to provoke them. They've just randomly become hostile to us." _That's why the men aren't out in the fields,_ Emma thought. _They'd have to go into the forest to get to them._

"Have you noticed anything odd about their appearance?" She asked.

"Yes, actually," He nodded. "A few people who have been attacked said that there was an odd purple glow in their eyes. Why do you ask?"

"We believe it's the doings of one of our former professors." Krystal answered. "And you've just confirmed our suspicions."

"Let's bring those Ninja Pigs down then!" Anna stood up quickly. "We need to show them who's boss."

"Be careful," Laurence warned.

"We will, father," Emma assured and stood. "I'll see you later. We'll have this fixed in no time."

The Sakura trees brought back so many memories for Emma as they trekked through the forest, waiting for Ninja Pigs to jump out so that they could get answers out of them. Images of the past grew fresh in her mind; playing in the forest with Lyn, going out into the fields for farming, and many more. But with all of the fond ones, a dark one emerged. She saw it over and over again, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

The river. The blood. Her dying best friend. All rushing back to her in a flood of grief. She kept her gaze ahead, at the trees, watching for the Ninja Pigs- the ones who had killed Lyn.

"Hey, Emma, are you ok?" Madeline asked gently, looking at her. Emma blinked out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I'm just thinking about something. I have a lot of memories of this place."

"It looks like it. This is where you grew up right?"

"Yeah," Emma shook her head.

"Wait,"Krystal said, holding out her hand to signal for them to stop. They listened and heard a rustling in the tree branches above. A second later, Ninja Pigs jumped down from the trees and encircled them, ready to battle. "Finally!" Krystal grunted and started the battle.

Krystal started to sing and her voice rang out among the trees and wiped out her opponent with a giant treant. Anna took hers out with a Skeletal Pirate. Luke took his clarinet out and sent his Storm Shark on his Ninja. The pig still stood. Maddie finished it off with a spell that sent sand hurling him away. Emma took a deep breath and summoned the leprechaun, hitting the Ninja Pig, but once again not defeating him.

Krystal went on, summoning her Centaur. Anna performed her Skeletal Pirate spell again. Luke sent another Storm Shark on his next opponent and Maddie finished it off again with the same sandy spell. And the battle was over. One of the Ninja Pigs remained on the ground, groaning in pain. Krystal went up to it. "Why are you attacking the villagers?" She demanded. "What did they ever do to you?"

"I have no choice," he whined."Master Malistaire commands us to."

"How did he command you?"

"Through the crystal in the cave. That's how he speaks to us." He answered. Krystal looked to Emma.

"Do you know the way?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "Follow me."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know Subata is actually in Pirate101, but it's still in Mooshu and they take place in the same universe, so they must connect at some point right? W I tried, guys, I tried._**


	16. Chapter 16

The cave was carved into the mountain's side sitting in the island's center. Its opening was huge and dark with shadows consuming it.

Emma and her friends hid behind a boulder, not wanting any confrontation in being discovered. "We need to find a way inside, but we have to do this carefully." She said.

"We could try as soon as the path is clear." Krystal suggested.

"Yeah," Emma nodded in agreement. They waited only a few moments before a group of Ninja Pigs exited and they marched in.

The shadows kept Emma from seeing most of the cave, but from what she could make out, it was just a long and narrow tunnel. It was cold on the inside, but in the distance glowed with a blue light. They emerged from the darkness onto an overhanging that rode down a curved staircase. Torches of blue flame hung from the walls all around and on the floor stood the Ninja Pig Shinobis. They all surrounded a slab of stone where a strange amulet floated above, glowing a mystical purple. The Ninja Pigs stood in neat rows, giving all their militaristic attention to the jewel.

"I've seen that before," Luke said, finally. He pointed at the amulet. "Back in Marleybone inside the Royal museum. They had that same jewel on display. I remember seeing it."

"Well, that looks like the thing that's casting the spell on them," Krystal said. "Just look at how mesmerized they are." Emma nodded.

"In that case, we need to break the amulet to break the spell," Madeline concluded. "It must've been what the Ninja Pig was speaking of. But we need to sneak past so they won't see us and attack us."

"I think I know a spell for transforming into a Ninja Pig," Anna's eyes widened. "I can sneak in and break it before they know any different."

"Go for it," Krystal nodded.

"We should wait outside," Emma suggested. "I doubt the Ninja Pigs would like to discover us inside their hideout."

"Good idea," Krystal nodded again.

"Right, let's go," Luke said. Anna began to get into character, acting out the spell as Emma, Luke, Maddie, and Krystal fled the tunnel and took shelter behind the boulder.

"Let's hope this goes smoothly," Maddie said. After a few minutes of bated breath, Anna emerged changed back into her true self. She dashed over to the boulder.

"Ok, everything is back to normal," she reported. "But there was definitely something strange about that amulet. I'll bet the fairies were being controlled by something similar."

"Yeah," Krystal agreed.

"We need to head back to the village and tell them the good news," Emma said. _I hope I made you proud, Lyn. I hope I can see you again someday. I miss you so much._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I wrote this a few months ago just so I'd have it pre-written and it's so different to how I write now ._**


	17. Chapter 17

A celebration ensued as the village was given the good news. Woman had began cooking up feast in honor of their heroes and the group had been provided a place to stay and rest up. They had all agreed that they would stay the night in the village since they had had such a long day of questing and were sure to have another. Emma sat with Madeline, Krystal, and Anna while Luke was given a place in another house. "Mooshu really is beautiful," Madeline said. "I don't think I've ever seen so much pink in all my life."

"I prefer Wizard City," Krystal shrugged. "No offense, but there's too much pink if you ask me."

"I've always loved the color pink so it never bothered me," Emma said.

"Hey, why don't we train a little while we're waiting here?" Krystal suggested. "I could teach you a little like I said I would."

"Ok, that would probably be best," Emma nodded. Krystal sat up straight.

"Well, the next few spells you need to learn are the Seraph and Sprite spells. Sprite is a healing spell that has effects over several rounds," Krystal explained. "It will heal you again and again over three rounds. Now listen close so I can teach you the song really quick. It's very easy." Then she began to sing. Unlike the other songs Emma had learned so far, this one was much steadier and calmer. At the end, a little fairy appeared and flew over to Krystal. "See?"

"Yes, I understand," Emma nodded. _I can remember that!_

"As for the Seraph, it is another attack spell," Krystal said. "And this is how the song goes." She sang again, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by the door of the hut opening up. Emma turned to see a woman walking in.

She had long brown hair and eyes just like Emma's and she wore silky white robes and her hair was bound in a perfect bun.

"Mother!" Emma stood quickly. She embraced her mother tightly.

"Emma, it's been so long!" Her mother hugged back. "Oh how you've grown!"

"Mother, I want you to meet my friends from Ravenwood," She stepped back. "This is Maddie, Anna, and Krystal. We have another friend with us, but he's staying with Mr. Nguyen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed to them. "I came to tell you that the feast is ready. We would be honored if you would join us."

* * *

The pink skies above were darkening into a royal shade of crimson as the villagers of Ashen Road and the students of Ravenwood ate and laughed and celebrated together. Emma bit into the teriyaki chicken that was served. It was just like when she was a little girl. But her heart still ached as she thought about Lyn and how her friend wasn't right beside her like she should be. _She deserves to be here just as much as I do,_ she thought.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma," her father said. "Saving the village like you did."

"Thank you, father, but I didn't do it alone," she blushed. "In fact, I'm the weakest of us all."

"That's not entirely true, Emma." Krystal objected. "You're the driving force of this group. We wouldn't be here without you. Soon enough you'll be stronger than all of us, especially with Professor Ravensong teaching you." She winked.

"Did you say 'ravensong'?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yep, it's my last name." Krystal grinned proudly.

"So, are you related to Stephanie Ravensong, then?"

"Yes, she's my older sister," Krystal rolled her indifferent eyes.

"I'm such a huge fan of your sister!" The villager gushed. "She came and saved us from some evil monks a few years ago! She's such a beautiful singer and person!"

"Oh, wonderful," Krystal commented sarcastically. Emma chuckled. _Even in Mooshu, her sister is known. I wonder if we'll become famous once we take down Malistaire. I wonder if I'll be any help like the prophecy says?_

* * *

Having drifted to sleep, Emma found her way back to Libra. She sprinted into the campgrounds, eagerly to see Bartleby. But outside his tent, she discovered Blossom and the other guardians talking with worried faces. "Lady Feathersong," she looked up at Emma. The attentions of all the others were drawn to her as Blossom announced her arrival. "I'm afraid Sir Bartleby can't see you right now."

"Why not? What's wrong?" She looked from guardian to guardian, worry growing inside.

"I'm sure you're aware of what happened to his eye?" One of the other guardians, a pale man with a cold, frozen look, asked. He wore a furry, blue coat and snow boots.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Has it effected him badly?"

"Yes," Another guardian answered. He had a single eye that set above the place where his eyes should be and instead were bandages covering over the place. He wore a blue and yellow hood over blond hair and a white robe. "He's been unconcious since it happened."

"But why?" Emma demanded. "I understand the power that his eye holds, but why has it taken such a toll on him?"

"Bartleby relies on his eyes heavily," Blossom explained. "His entire being depends upon magic and his eyes are part of that magic. Removing one, takes away some of his power. It weakens him greatly."

"C-could it kill him?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Potentially," A guardian with dark hair and glowing blue eyes spoke. He wore a skull mask over his face. "If he lost both eyes, all that would remain of him is a body, but no spirit or essence." Emma shook her head. _This is what the prophecy means,_ she realized. _This is the darkness._

"Blossom," she said, looking into the guardian's green eyes. "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to give it all I've got. I promise!" _I will stop this darkness. I will get that eye back._


	18. Chapter 18

"So where will we be going next?" Madeline asked as they left the Ashen Road village behind.

"I think we should go to Marleybone," yawned Krystal, who was still wiping the sleep from her eyes. They'd started out early that morning at Anna's suggestion. "That's what Luke said about it right? That it looks like it's from Marleybone?"

"Yeah," Luke confirmed. "We should definitely take a look inside Big Ben. I've seen it in the Royal Museum, I know I have." Emma nodded silently, keeping her eyes on the ground. The weight of the mission was beginning to trip her up and slow her down. How could everyone depend on her so heavily? Why did they choose her when she was barely an initiate? Why did it have to be given to someone as weak as she?

She went through the door with the others into Wizard City as they continued conversing. She just didn't feel like joining in.

They went to Ambrose's office and entered in at his excited welcome. "So did you learn anything in Mooshu?" he asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes," Krystal said and then began to report to him all that had happened with the Ninja Pigs. "We think we should go on to Marleybone next," she finished. "Since the amulet was from Marleybone."

"Yes, I agree that you should," Ambrose nodded. "But you must be careful. Krystal may be a Grandmaster but some of you are only journeymen and Apprentices. It will be dangerous."

"We will be," Krystal promised. Ambrose took out the key from a drawer in his desk and handed it to her the next second and the group left the room.

They arrived in Marleybone a few minutes later. They were inside an industrialized cathedral on top of a two-step platform made of black and white tiles. "Well, Luke, do you know where Big Ben is from here?" Krystal asked, turning her attention to the blond Diviner.

"Sure do, if you'll follow me," He said after taking Madeline's hand in his. He lead them down the steps and out to the cobblestone streets of the industrialized city. Tall buildings surrounded them and a fountain sat in the center of a square ahead. In the distance, Emma could make out Big Ben, poking over the busy streets and buildings above.

Luke lead them on ahead and they walked past the fountain, it's water trickling down beside dog fish. The clocktower and its royal museum was right ahead of them. However, they were stopped before they could enter by a police dog. He had a gruff, yet worried look about his doggy face.

"Hello, officer. We're tourists and we'd like to see inside the royal museum," Krystal said as they approached him. "Is there a problem or are we allowed to enter?"

"No, lassy. I'm afraid ye can't enter at the moment," He said.

"Why not? What's going on?" Anna asked.

"That's confidential," The officer said. "But there's nothing to fret about. We have it under control."

"Oh, that's fine," Krystal said. "Thank you." So they turned and left.

"We're definitely in the right place," Maddie said once they were out of earshot of the officer. "But we're going to have to find another way in."

"Ugh," Anna groaned. "It's always gotta be the hard way."

"Why don't we wonder around a little bit and try to figure something out?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah," Krystal nodded. "That's probably our best option at the moment. I told that guy we were tourists anyways."

"Great," Luke grunted. "So glad to be home."

"Aww," Maddie hugged him. "It can't be so bad this time, can it? You've come a long way from being just a poor orphan boy."

"Well, maybe you're right." He stopped. "I have come a long way, but I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you." Emma smiled and turned her attention to them. She gasped.

Luke knelt down on one knee before Madeline and pulled something out of his clarinet case that was much too small to be a clarinet. It was a box. He flipped the lid open to reveal a great big, emerald ring. "Madeline Greenhaven, I can't imagine life without you," he said, eyes sparkling in admiration for his girlfriend. "Will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Madeline's emerald eyes grew wide and glistened with happy tears. "Yes!" She squealed. Luke stood and picked her up in a big bear hug and left Emma, Anna, and Krystal to gush over the two. _They're so perfect for each other,_ Emma thought. _I bet they'll have tons of kids and go traveling the world together. Knowing Maddie, they'll probably go on quests and help people. They're just like those couples in the books I read in Subata._ Her heart fluttered and melted.

"I love you, Maddie," He kissed her on the forehead after putting her down.

"I love you too, Luke," Maddie replied, smiling brightly at him. They stood and stared into each others eyes, holding each other close. Then Anna gasped.

"I've got it!" She announced, drawing the attention away from the now engaged couple.

"What is it?" Krystal turned to the Necromancer.

"We can sneak into Big Ben through the sewers!" She said. "Don't they all connect? Why don't we use a porthole?" She pointed to a porthole conveniently set in the ground nearby.

"That's a good idea," Krystal nodded. "What do you think, Luke? Would that work?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember seeing a port hole inside the museum, actually. As long as the cops aren't inside Big Ben, we should be able to sneak in undetected."

"Great," Krystal nodded. "I guess we'll go as soon as you love birds are ready." Maddie smiled, her cheeks rosy red.

"We're ready."

* * *

Sewer water splashed as Emma's feet hit the floor of the underground sewer tunnels. It was surprisingly bright even below the night skies of Marleybone. There were streams of water and plank bridges linking paths where crockagators waddled along. Then the smell reached her nostrils. She gagged and held her nose. "It wouldn't be a sewer without the smell," chuckled Krystal, patting Emma on the back. She pulled her shirt over her nose.

"Do you know the way, Luke?" Anna, voice distorted from holding her nose, asked him as he splashed down last.

"Yeah," he nodded, seemingly unphased by the smell. "Follow me," he took his fiance's hand in his and started in the right direction. "Keep close to the walls," he warned. "Or the gators might attack you." Emma listened and obliged, almost touching the wall. Only a few turns later and they found themselves at a ladder leading up to a covered port hole that would open up to the Royal museum. They would've gone forward had Anna not been caught in a battle with a crockagator. "Stupid animal!" She grunted and danced around to perform a small jive.

"Need some help?" Krystal asked, hands on the ladder.

"Nope," she said, killing the crockagator with the blade of a vampire knight's axe. "Just finished, let's go!"

"Right," Krystal began her ascent and Emma followed after her, gripping the wooden ladder. Krystal opened the metal covering over the port hole and crawled into the museum. _Guess there aren't any cops_ , Emma thought. She followed, taking Krystal's hand as the Theurgist helped her up. Soon Anna, Maddie, and Luke joined them.

The museum was surprisingly open with a few displays and a giant pond in the back beside the door of an elevator that lead up to the clocktower.

"Everyone ready?" Krystal met everyone's eyes.

"Always," Anna answered. They walked over and crammed themselves into the elevator, Krystal standing near the buttons. She pressed a few and the doors shut with a click. Emma felt the elevator begin its dizzying ride and grabbed onto the nearby railing.

"Do you think we'll be facing Professor Drake?" Anna muttered.

"No," Krystal answered. "That would be too easy. I have a feeling it'll be another clue as to where he is."

"I still can't believe he did all this," Anna sighed. "I feel so betrayed. I want justice."

"It'll be alright," Madeline assured her.

"Soon justice shall prevail," Anna nodded in agreement.

Then the elevator came to its stop. The doors clicked then screeched open. They revealed the top floor of the clocktower, the clock face shining brightly even from within. Emma could see the ticks of the numerals and the hands inching by with every second. She could also see the three figures standing in the center of it all. Three giant, orange cats with balled fists, ready for a fight.

"See? I was right," Krystal groaned. "More of his minions, but they don't appear to be under a spell."

"That's different," Maddie said. "Maybe they joined him by choice."

"Maybe," Krystal stepped out of the elevator. "But either way, it's our job to take them down."

* * *

 ** _A/N: OMG I'm SO sorry for not updating! I got carried away with a number of different things, and I'm going to try and have the rest of this uploaded tonight. . Sorry!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Emma grunted and snorted in frustration as the battle raged on. _How many more worlds are we going to have to go to?_ She wondered, Bartleby still fresh on her room. She still needed to get the eye back as soon as possible. It was so horrible all that was happening to him. She had to make it right and soon, impatience was beginning to wear on her.

It was Krystal's turn. She knocked her cat out in one spell, of course. All it took was her centaur warrior. Next was Anna who also defeated her opponent.

Finally Emma went. She stood a little taller and sang a little louder, allowing her annoyance to be shown a little. Her leprechaun spell caused her cat opponent to stumble back a little, but he steady himself after a few minutes, but Luke finished him off with his Storm Snake. The cat fell to his knees in defeat. Hands on her hips, krystal stepped up to him.

"It's question time now," she grunted. The cats looked up at her, dazed and in pain. "Are you three working with Malistaire?"

"Yes," one groaned, shaking his head slowly. "He promised us power and money if we helped him. Who were we to refuse such an offer?"

"Do you know where he is?" She moved on.

"Yes," another answered. "He said he was going to Dragonspyre."

"Good," Krystal turned to her friends. "To Dragonspyre. Hopefully this will be the end of this wild goose chase."

"Wait, we can't just leave these three here," Maddie said. "They're criminals."

"Good point," Krystal glanced around the room. "We'll tie them up and leave them as a gift for the cops."

* * *

Having left the cat thugs to be discovered and arrested in the Royal museum, Emma and her friends headed back through the door to Ravenwood and reported back to Ambrose.

"Dragonspyre, you say?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, we haven't had any contact with Dragonspyre for sometime. Here, let me get you the key." The headmaster pulled put his drawer like all the times before and gave them Dragonspyre's key. This is it, Emma thought. All we've worked for can finally come to an end. The prophecy will soon be fulfilled.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragonspyre's sky was cloudy and red and the structures that surrounded the Spiral door were dark purple and the floor tiled with orange and an off-white color. In the distance could be seen an island and at the top sat a dragon.

Emma was a little intimidated by the dragon. It appeared to be made of stone, but it was a foreboding sight for the battle they would soon enter. _That must be where Malistaire is,_ she guessed.

"Of course Malistaire would come to the darkest, most forlorn place in the entire Spiral," Krystal shook her head.

"What did you expect? Rainbows and unicorns?" Luke teased.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Krystal moved forward, clearly growing annoyed. Emma followed her down a ramp way curving to reach a platform where a man in draconian armor stood. There was something odd about him as he smiled forcibly at the group.

"Welcome to the Dragonspyre, newcomers," he greeted. "What business do you have here?"

"Business? We're tourists," Krystal answered quickly.

"Tourists, eh?" He said. "Well, allow me to lay down the rules of Lord Malistaire regarding tourists. 1, you may not say a word against our lord. 2, you may not travel outside of the Aethenium. And 3, you may not stay longer than 3 days. If you're in agreement with these rules you may procede to the Aethenium, but if you are not, I advise you to turn back now. Do you have any questions?" _Since when was Malistaire ruler of Dragonspyre?_ Emma's eyes widened. _This is going to be a lot harder than we thought._

"No, sir," Krystal answered. "We all agree."

"Very well," he turned to the left and a portal opened up to reveal the Aethenium. Emma went through first along with Krystal followed by Anna, Maddie, and Luke into the enemy's territory.

* * *

The Aethenium had tall buildings made of the same purplish stone that blocked the group's view of anything in the distance. The floor was also the same tile from before, however it was constructed into a street.

"What happened here?" Anna voiced their thoughts as they walked aimlessly along the sidewalk. "How did Malistaire take over and become the ruler of an entire world?"

"That's a good question. The best we can do for now is ask around and gather all the information we can. I think there's a library to the right up ahead. Why don't we start there?" Maddie suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but we have to be as quiet as possible." Krystal said. "I'd rather not attract attention, who knows what could happen?" Emma stared at Maddie as they began to head towards the library. _How did she know that?_ She wondered, thinking back to what Ambrose said about there being a traitor. _What if she really is the one? At this point, she must be! I hope it isn't, but who else could it be?_

The library was a mess with only a few people here and there, reading, studying, and sifting through the books left in the massacred library. Papers were splayed across the floor and tables and desks turned over. Bookshelves were broken and laying on their sides.

"I wonder what happened here," Luke said.

"Well, you guys, this hasn't gone as smoothly as we had hoped," Krystal folded her arms over her chest. Emma's eyes fell to the floor and she walked over to a nearby bookshelf. She picked up a book that lay on the floor and flipped through its pages. In one of them was a piece of parchment that read "Our hope for a better future; Malistaire Drake." _Everyone here must be brainwashed if he went as far as making propaganda posters,_ thought Emma.

"How are we going to get to Malistaire then?" She heard Anna's angry voice echo over to her. "We have to find a way and bring him down!"

"Shh," Krystal warned. "We'll figure it out."

Emma sighed and continued skimming through the book. It told of the beginning of magic and how Bartleby brought it into the Spiral _. It's all because of Bartleby and Malistaire's willing to destroy all of that for the sake of power._ Emma's heart burned with fury. She closed the book with a dust-filled slam and shoved it back in its place.

"Stand up and put your hands in the air!" Commanded a loud voice behind her. Her heart skipped a fearful beat and she obeyed. She felt the grip of a hand grasp her wrists tightly and pull the behind her back. They know, she realized. They must've overheard us speaking. She took a deep breath to calm herself as they cuffed her with cold, metal bonds. "You're under arrest for treason," the man said. "You will be taken to face Lord Malistaire shortly." She was forced to turn around and was given a better look of her captors- soldiers with eyes fogged by the purple cloud. They were under the spell. Emma gulped as they lead her out of the library. _Where is everyone else? Did Maddie tell them what we're planning? How are we going to get out of this?_


	22. Chapter 22

Emma rubbed her wrists in relief from having the chains removed. The cell door slammed shut behind her and she heard the guard lock it. She was relieved also to see all of her friends gathered together around the same cell, but they all held the same, solemn expression. "I told you to be quiet, Anna!" Krystal hissed. "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Well, what was I supposed to say? We were all thinking the same anyways!" Anna hissed back.

"But you could've whispered. You heard what the guy at the entrance said." Luke rolled his eyes at the Necromancer.

"Whatever! They're going to take us to Malistaire anyways! We can figure it out from there!" Anna said. Emma sighed and took a seat on the wooden bench that hung from the wall. She looked back at Maddie who hugged Luke as he whispered to her quietly. _She hasn't said a word. What would Luke do if he found out that it was her? How could they even understand without knowing about Libra? She shook her head. Hopefully we'll get out of here quickly._

What felt like hours had passed when the guards returned to escort them to Malisatire. Emma perked up to watch them unlock the cell and order them to come out. Surprisingly, they didn't bind them in anyway, but instead led them as if they were only visiting Malistaire. She guessed that it may be Maddie's doing or, as she hoped, the number of guards that came to escort her and her friends. They were taken down various halls, passing by suits of armor and finally coming to a curving staircase that wound up and up.

They started up it, following its curve until it came to an end and then were forced out onto a round platform. Arches of stone curved over them above the roofless battle field where Malistaire himself stood. He was tall and lanky with a scowling, wrinkled face. Emma stood with her friends nervously. No one moved.

"Welcome, Emma Feathersong, Krystal Ravensong, Madeline Greenhaven, Luke Reedbreaker, and my dear Anna Angelsong." He said grimly. _How does he know my name?_ Emma's heart began to pound. "It appears you've got yourself into a mess of a situation. Well, you came here to battle me, as my guards have reported, so let's get at it then, why don't we?"

"You're on, Malistaire!" Krystal shouted. "For all the students back at Ravenwood and all that magic has saved, I'll rip that wrinkly smirk off your face and send you back to the grave!"

"That's not ver nice Krystal," a familiar voice spoke from behind them. Emma turned quickly to see Issy, brandishing a sword and aiming it at Maddie. Luke pulled his fiance behind him, to guard her from Issy's threat. _No, she couldn't have!_

"Forgive me, Miss Rosetiger, I forgot about your request," Malistaire said.

"It's fine, Lord Malistaire," Issy forgave him. Her tail swishing back and forth violently. "I'll take my prize now."

"Very well," Malistaire beckoned for the group to meet him in battle.

"Come on, Madeline," Issy hissed. "I want a rematch for that battle we fought so long ago."

"Fine, Issy," Maddie agreed.

"I'll fight with you," Luke said.

"No, join the others," Maddie urged him. "I defeated her once, I'll defeat her again." She kissed him and then began her battle with the tiger girl. Luke and Emma were the last to join Malisatire's fight. I should've known, Emma thought with a hurting heart. She was a Sorceress before she was a Diviner _. But why would she do this? It can't truly be just for vengeance can it? I was a fool to ever give her a chance, but I can't think about this now. We must take Malisatire down and return the eye._


	23. Chapter 23

Krystal's voice rang out aggressively as she sang much louder than she ever had before. Her centaur appeared and fired a few arrows at Malistaire that caused him to stumble back a little bit, but he stayed standing.

Anna glumly danced around to transform into deer knight again. She spun around and threw the axe at him, hitting him, but causing little harm to him.

Next Luke cast his stiorm bat spell which hurt Malistaire even less than Anna's deer knight. Emma took a deep breath to steady her distrsessed voice and cast the leprchaun spell. She sighed as he didn't even flinch. _I guess I'm not going to be of any help in this battle._

Malistaire went, copying Anna's deer knight spell, but looking far more ridciulous adn hit Luke. The Diviner was knocked to his knees, clearly severely hurt, but still fought to stand back up a few seconds later.

Krystal went at it again, attacking with another centaur followed by Anna's haunting wraith transformation. Malistaire was still standing. Luke cast Storm Shark. _Things aren't looking good. What are we going to do? Even Krystal is struggling!_ Emma closed her eyes and took another deep breath. And when she started to sing, something unusual happened.

There was a flash of bright, white light and while she could hear her own voice growing louder and louder and felt power, enormous power, building up from within, but it was like it was all in the distance like she was experiencing it from the outside. But then everything went white.

She blinked her eyes open to find herself in an open clearing like the one in the guardians' campgrounds in Libra. But there were no tents and only one other person there with her. She was taken aback a little. It was like looking in a mirror- the girl looked exactly like her. She wore a white and pink robe with gold laced around it and her hair was held up in a pony tail with a single braid- along with Emma's feather- hanging from it.

"Hello, Emma," She smiled. She had Emma's voice too!

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, eyes bugging out of her head.

"I am your parallel," she answered. "Your mirrored, Libra self. I'm the one who gives you all your powers."

"Y-you are?" She blinked in astonishment.

"Yes," The girl nodded.

"B-but why am I here?" Emma asked. "My friends and I were just in battle! I need to get back!"

"Hush, Emma," the girl said, gently. "Your friends are fine. The battle has been ended- by you."

"By me? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you- we- synchronized in the midst of fighting the corruption that became Malistaire Drake and our combined powers were enough to not only defeat him, but completely wipe him out of the Spiral and out of Libra." Her parallel explained. "But the mission still isn't over yet."

"What do you mean? If Malistaire's dead, then what's next?" Emma's eyes widened. "Does he not have the eye?"

"No not any more."


	24. Epilogue

Emma's vision sharpened as she looked up at the cieling and rubbed her eyes awake. "Emma!" Anna called, rushing to the side of Emma's bed. The Theurgist looked at her friend in confusion. This didn't look like Dragonspyre. Where were they?

"Anna? Where am I?" She furrowed her brows.

"You passed out during the battle," Krystal joined Anna at Emma's side. "You tapped into some crazy magic. I've only heard of that happening once or twice, but you took Malisatire out with it. I mean, there was nothing left of him. Then you just passed out."

"But where are we now?" Emma repeated.

"We're in Wizard City." Anna said. "We brought you to the infirmery so that you could be watched over. We've been waiting for you to wake up for three days now."

"Oh," Emma sat up and glanced around the room, noticing Luke staring out the window to her left. "Did we get the eye back?"

"No," Anna frowned. Emma glanced around the room, suddenly noticing that something was missing.

"Where's Maddie?" She met Krystal's eyes.

"We don't know," Krystal said. "She, Issy, and the eye are all gone."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yay! We reached the end! I want to give a huuuuggggeee thanks to all those who read and reviewed my crappy little story. You guys are amazing! The second story in the Eagle101 will be coming soon, so keep watch for it! It will be called "Favors For The Spiral" and will be a Pirate101 fanfic. Please don't read the current version that is posted because it's absolute crap, but it would be great if you read it when I start to re-post the chapters. I hope you all consider reading it and have a nice weekend!_**


End file.
